Interlexico simple d
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- D da capo da me le tempore de respirar un pauco da me le tempore de respirar un poco da me un altere vitro Dacia dacic dacron dactylic dactylis dactylis glomerate dactylo dactylo de mar dactylo marin dactylogramma dactylogramma genetic dactylographar dactylographar sin reguardar le claviero dactylographar un reporto dactylographia dactylographic dactylographo dactylologia dactylologic dactylorchis dactylorchis maculate dactyloscopia dactyloscopic dada dadaismo dadaista daga dagar daguerrotypar daguerrotypia daguerrotypo dahlia Dalai Lama dalmata Dalmatia dalmatian dalmatiano dalmatic dalmatica dalmatin Dalton daltonian daltonismo dama dama de compania dama de corte dama de honor dama de picca dama de spada dama del vestiario damajana damalisco daman damascar damascen damascenage damascenar damascenator damasceno Damasco damasco damasco pro mobiles damiero damisella damisella de honor damnabile damnabilitate damnar damnation damnation eterne damnificar damno damno al motor damno causate per le foco damno causate per le incendio damno ecologic damno financiari damno irreparabile damno moral damno substantial damno(s) al motor damno(s) causate per erucas damno(s) causate per le foco damno(s) causate per le gelo damnos causate per le gelo damno(s) causate per le gelo damnos causate per le gelo damno(s) causate per le grandine damno(s) causate per le mucor damno(s) causate per le tempesta damno(s) de foco damno(s) de gelo damno(s) de grandine damno(s) de guerra damnos de guerra damno(s) de guerra damnos de guerra damno(s) de incendio damno(s) de inundation damno(s) de ruptura damnos de ruptura damno(s) de ruptura damnos de ruptura damno(s) eventual damno(s) fungic damno(s) immaterial damno(s) incalculabile damno(s) insignificante damno(s) irreparabile damno(s) locative damno(s) material damnos material damno(s) material damnos material damno(s) seismic damnose damnositate Damocles dan danaide dancing dandy dandysmo danese Daniel Danmark dansa dansa a tres tempores dansa bellic dansa choral dansa classic dansa de character dansa de cosacos dansa de guerra dansa de incantation dansa de indianos dansa de negros dansa de Sancte Vito dansa de tres tempores dansa del ape dansa del morte dansa del ventre dansa espaniol dansa folkloric dansa folkloristic dansa guerrier dansa in tres tempores dansa incantator dansa macabre dansa mauresc dansa polonese dansa popular dansa pyrrhic dansa rhythmic dansa satyric dansa tsigan dansar dansar le carmagnole dansar le quadrilla dansar le rock dansar le sarabanda dansar le tango dansator dansator de corda dansator de revistas dansator professional dansatrice del ventre Dante ha idelisate le figura de Beatrice dantesc danthonia danthonia elephantin dantologia dantologo danubian Danubio Danubio Inferior daphne daphnia dar dar a intender dar a un cosa un bon termination dar acceptation dar accesso a dar adhesion a dar adjuta dar adjuta a un persona dar alas a dar alimento dar allogiamento a dar allogio a un persona dar anima a dar appetito a dar audientia a un persona dar avantage a un persona dar avena al cavallos dar aviso de absentia dar battalia dar calor dar carta blanc a un persona dar chaco dar chaco e mat dar colpos de flagello a un cavallo dar colpos de sabla dar como presente dar confirmation a un cosa dar conto de dar corage dar corage a dar corpore a dar derecto a un cosa dar discarga a un persona dar duo tornos de clave dar empleo a un persona dar execution a dar expression a dar feedback dar fide dar fiducia a un persona dar fructos dar gas dar hospitalitate dar importantia a un cosa dar in arrentamento dar in consignation dar in feudo a dar in location dar in prestation dar in presto dar informationes dar ingresso a dar interesse dar invidia a un persona dar labor a dar laude a Deo dar le absolution a un peccator dar le accollada a un persona dar le alarma dar le benediction nuptial dar le benvenita a dar le benvenita a un persona con un toast dar le biberon a un baby dar le biberon a un bebe dar le biberon a un infante dar le bon exemplo dar le cadentia dar le cartas dar le characteristica de un cosa dar le colpo de initio dar le colpo mortal dar le culpa a un persona dar le deberes dar le description de un cosa dar le description de un persona dar le doctorato dar le equivalente de lo que on recipe dar le esser a dar le justification de su conducta dar le luce verde dar le lumine verde dar le mano a un persona dar le parola a dar le pata dar le preferentia a dar le sino a un infante dar le tetta dar le titulo de dar le tono dar le ultime mano a dar le ultime suspiro dar le ultime tocca a un cosa dar le vita a dar le voto contrari dar lectiones de Interlingua dar libere curso a dar loco a dar lustro a dar motivo a dar motivos de satisfaction dar occasion a dar opiniones offensive dar ordine dar pena a un persona dar permisso dar plen poter a un persona dar plen poteres a un persona dar precedentia dar precedentia al politica de empleo dar prestigio a dar prioritate a un cosa dar prioritate al politica de empleo dar probas dar procuration dar provas dar publicitate a dar ration a un persona dar relievo a un cosa dar representationes in un theatro dar retro dar satisfaction dar scandalo dar se aere de importantia dar se aeres dar se anima e corpore a un cosa dar se pena dar se un apparentia dar se un colpo de pectine dar se un ducha dar se un martellata super le digito dar signos de impatientia dar sperantia a un persona dar spero a un persona dar stertores dar su acceptation dar su approbation a dar su assentimento a un maritage dar su assentimento a un matrimonio dar su concurso dar su confidentia a un persona dar su consentimento dar su dimission dar su dimission a causa de su sanitate dar su dimission pro rationes de sanitate dar su opinion dar su sanguine pro le patria dar su voto a un candidato dar succurso dar supporto moral a un persona dar topspin a un balla dar travalio a dar un altere facie a un organisation dar un altere imagine a un organisation dar un antegusto de dar un avantia a un persona dar un ballo dar un banchetto dar un basio de adeo a un persona dar un basio de adieu a un persona dar un basio forte a un persona dar un benvenita calorose a un persona dar un benvenita triumphal a un persona dar un bon mesura dar un castigation a un persona dar un claffo dar un colpo a un persona dar un colpo de brossa dar un colpo de freno dar un colpo de klaxon dar un colpo de pede in le culo de un persona dar un colpo de spongia dar un commission dar un concerto dar un conferentia super dar un contravention dar un crito dar un cultellata dar un curso dar un disconto dar un dividendo dar un excusa pro un invitation dar un exemplo dar un festa dar un idea a un persona dar un impulsion a dar un interpretation multo personal a un cosa dar un interpretation restrictive de un lege dar un juste collocation a un statua dar un mano a un persona dar un mulcta dar un placia prominente a un cosa dar un position prominente a un cosa dar un presto a basse interesse a un persona dar un quitantia dar un rebatto dar un recital dar un reduction dar un reprimenda dar un responsa acute dar un responsa evasive dar un responsa insufficiente dar un responsa sincer dar un serenada a un persona dar un torno de vite dar un tractamento preferential dar un translation libere dar un translation litteral dar un version inexacte de un evento dar validitate a dar vita a dardane Dardanellos Dardania Dardano dardano dardo darico darsena darwinian darwinismo darwinista dasymetro dasyuro data data certe data de cancellation data de clausura data de conservation data de coupon data de expiration data de factura data de fornitura data de fundation data de livration data de nascentia data de pascha data de peremption data de publication data de reception data de vendita data differibile data fixe data indeterminate data limitar data limite data limite de vendita data paschal data prestabilite data previste data ultime databile databilitate databilitate de un sito prehistoric datar datar su litteras datar un strato geologic dataria datario datation datation de un sito prehistoric datation improbabile datation per le methodo del carbon-14 date le hora multo avantiate date que dation dation in location dative dativo dato dato de base dato de experientia dato fundamental dato verificabile dator dator de aval dator de caution dator de labor dator de sanguine dator de sperma dator de travalio datos anthropometric datos attestabile datos bibliographic datos biographic datos concrete datos de fabrication datos de poker datos demoscopic datos econometric datos factual datos personal datos plus concrete datos qualitative datos statistic dattiliero dattilo dattilo de mar dattilo marin datura dauco David davidia davidia involucrate davidic de de accesso facile de accordo de aere conditionate de alte fidelitate de alte moralitate de alte rango de alte velocitate de alto a basso de ambe sexos de anno in anno de Asia Minor de audir dicer de auditas de avante a detra de balena de basse categoria de basse frequentia de basse tension de bon corde de bon grado de bon gusto de bon hora de bon o de mal grado de bon voluntate de breve durata de breve duration de calce de camelot de character conciliante de character passager de ci de ci un hora de color constante de color de bronzo de color de cannella de color de cinere de color de crema de color de cupro de color de hepate de color de marmore de color de palea de color de pice de color de sanguine de color de tanno de color indelibile de color resistente de commun accordo de concerto de confession calvinista de confession lutheran de construction legier de consumo domestic de consumption domestic de corio grasse de cortice grosse de costume de cujus de curte durata de curte duration de de un these de denominator commun de derecto private de die in die de dimensiones reducite de effecto immediate de etate avantiate de etate median de etate medie de etate scholar de fabrication nederlandese de facto de facto ille es le culpabile de fama mundial de fama universal de fama universe de familia humile de felice recordation de forma de bottilia de gambas grosse de genere commun de grano grosse de hic a un hora de ille tempore de illo resulta que de importantia marginal de importantia secundari de importantia strategic de importantia vital de infinite bontate de interesse local de interesse secundari de interesse subalterne de iste summa io deduce dece florinos de jure de jure e de facto de jure e de factode jure e de facto de labios grosse de le consumo domestic de le consumption domestic de le usage domestic de le uso domestic de ligno de acere de ligno de cypresso de ligno de eucalypto de ligno de fraxino de ligno de larice de ligno de larix de ligno de sambuco de London de longe de longe durata de longe halito de lontano de mal augurio de mal fama de mal grado de mal gusto de mal in pejo de mal in pejor de mal voluntate de malias fin de malias stricte de maniera adequate de maniera appropriate de maniera que de marca superior de medie etate de medie tempore de melior qualitate de memoria de homine de mesme denominator de mille sortas de minor qualitate de mi\tu\su\etc proprie impulso de modo aberrante de nascentia humile de nascentia illustre de natura de nocte de nove de novo de nulle maniera de oceano oversteken de officio de omne latere de ongelovige Thomas de opstand in de kiem germine de origine francese de origine humile de origine incerte de origine modeste de parte a parte de pavor que de persona a persona de pilo lisie de plus de plus in plusde plus in plus de plus in plus de postguerra de preferentia de preguerra de presso e de lontan de presso e de lontano de primari importantia de prime importantia de prime mano de prime ordine de profundis de proportiones reducite de proprie cultura de proprie initiativa de qualcunque maniera de qualitate dubitose de qualitate inferior de qualitate superior de qui de qui proveni iste plano? de racia pur de recente construction de repercussion mundial de sanguine calde de sanguine calide de sanguine frigide de sanguine mixte de secunde mano de secunde ordine de significantia global de significantia mundialde significantia mundial de sorta que de stirpe divin de summe importantia de talia natural de tempore a tempore de tendentia politic de sinistra de tendentia socialista de theatro de timor que de tote corde de tote genere de tote lateres de tote le corde de tote le partes de transverso de tres linguas de tres sortas de trunco alte de ubi de ultramar de un altere sorta de un blancor de lilio de un certe etate de un colpo de un grande probabilitate de un latere a altere de un maniera o de un alterede un maniera o de un altere de un maniera o de un altere de un modo o de un altere de un puncto de vista juridic de un sufflo de un tracto de usage domestic de uso domestic de uso topic de validitate permanente de valor stabile de vaste proportiones de vista acutede vista acute dea dea del amor dea del luna dea del mar dea marin dead heat deambular deambulation deambulatori deambulatorio debatter debatter se contra debattibile debatto debatto electoral debatto marathon debatto parlamentari debatto televisate debatto televisive debattos tempestuose deber deber cavalleresc deber civic deber conjugal deber de cavallero deber de christiano deber de honor deber de schola deber de vassallage deber electoral deber filial deber fraternal deber grate deber human deber indeclinabile deber indurar le fame e le sete deber le vita a deber maternal deber materne deber militar deber parental deber paternal deber paterne deber privar se de un cosa deber professional deber religiose deber statal deber suffrer le fame e le sete deberes social debile debile de audito debile de mente debilitar debilitar le position de un persona debilitate debilitate corporal debilitate corporee debilitate de character debilitate de spirito debilitate mental debilitate muscular debilitate physic debilitate senil debilitation debilitation del democratia debita debita active debita bancari debita commercial debita compensabile debita consolidate debita contabilisate debita de bodemeria debita de guerra debita de honor debita de joco debita exigibile debita fiscal debita flottante debita fluctuante debita hereditari debita hypothecari debita in obligationes debita inexigibile debita national debita passive debita prescripte debita public debita recovrabile debita sin interesse debitar debitas irrecovrabile debitas irrecuperabile debitas recovrabile debite debitemente debito debito e credito debitor debitor insolvente debitores solidari debitori début débutant débutante debutar debutar como scriptor decadactyle decade decadente decadentia decadentia del occidente decadentia intellectual decadentia moral decadentismo decadentistic decader decaffeinar decaffeinate decaffeination decagonal decagone decagono decagono irregular decagono regular decagramma decahedric decahedro decalcar decalcificar decalcification decalcification del osso decalcification ossosedecalcification ossose decalcomania decalina decalitro decalogo decalumen decametric decametro decanal decanato decano decantar decantar vino decantation decapetale decapistrar decapitar decapitar con le guillotina decapitar un criminal decapitar un salice decapitation decapode decapodos decarboxylase decarboxylation decartellisar decartellisation decastereo decasyllabe decasyllabic decasyllabo decathleta decathlon dece Dece Commandamentos dece de quadro dece de trifolio dece florinos includite le pourboire dece per cento dece percentos de servicio dece-cinque deceder deceder ab intestato decedite al etate de 98 annos decedito dece-duo decelerar decelerar le passo decelerar lentemente decelerar se deceleration decelerator decelerometro decembre decemdentate decemfide decemviral decemvirato decemviro decena decennal decennio dece-none dece-nono dece-novem dece-novesime decente decentia decentralisar decentralisation decentralisation industrial decentralisator decentramento decentrar decentration dece-octesime dece-octo dece-prime deception deceptive deceptor dece-quarte dece-quatro dece-quinte decerner dece-secunde dece-septe dece-septesime dece-septime deceseptimo dece-sex dece-sexte decesso dece-tertie dece-tres dece-un deciar decibel decider decider del destino de un persona decidibile decidibilitate decidite deciditor decidua decidual decifrabile deciframento deciframento de un manuscripto deciframento de un scriptura pictographic decifrar decifrar un codice decifrar un enigma decifrar un message in codice decifrar un scripto decifration decifrator decigrado decigramma decile decilitrodl decima decimal decimalisar decimalisar un systema de mesuras decimalisation decimalisation del pesos e mesuras britannic decimar decimation decimator decime decimetric decimetro cubicdm^3 decimetro quadratedm^2 decimetrodm decimo decimoctave decimonone decimoprime decimoquarte decimoquinte decimosecunde decimoseptime decimosexte decimotertie deciper decise decision decision administrative decision arbitrari decision criticabile decision crucial decision de appunctamento decision de nomination decision de principio decision definitive decision del consilio del ministros decision del majoritate decision del partito decision ducal decision final decision firme decision governamental decision hastive decision immutabile decision impulsive decision irreflexive decision irrevocabile decision judicial decision majoritari decision ministerial decision nefaste decision pragmatic decision precipitate decision prematurate decision rapide decision resolute decision restitutori decision revocatori decision synodal decision synodic decision unilateral decisional decisiones conciliar decisiones curial decisiones de un assemblea decisiones momentose decisive decisori decistereo deck declamar declamar contra declamar versos declamation declamation de un fragmento de prosa declamation de un poesia declamator declamatori declarar declarar al doana declarar applicabile declarar como teste declarar innocente un persona declarar inutilisabile le campo declarar irrecipibile un recurso declarar juramento declarar le cessa-le-foco declarar le costos declarar le expensas de viage declarar le guerra declarar nulle declarar se declarar se in exopero indefinite declarar su amor declarar su salario al fisco declarar tabu declarar un guerra declarar un nascentia declarar unanimemente declarate declaration declaration contrari declaration de amor declaration de bancarupta declaration de costos declaration de devisas declaration de doana declaration de governamento declaration de guerra declaration de imposto(s) declaration de independentia declaration de inhabitabilitate declaration de insolventia declaration de intention(es) declaration de loyalitate declaration de nascentia declaration de neutralitate declaration de non-judaicitate declaration de principio declaration de principios declaration de testes declaration de un decesso declaration de urgentia declaration del testes declaration doanal declaration doaner declaration dogmatic del synodo declaration fiscal declaration governamental declaration in avantia declaration interpretative declaration jurate declaration liminar declaration menaciante declaration oral declaration pauco diplomatic declaration poco diplomatic declaration preliminar declaration previe declaration scripte declaration sin equivoco declaration solemne declaration supplementari Declaration Universal del Derectos del Homine declaration universal del derectos del homine Declaration Universal del Derectos del Homine declaration universal del derectos del homine declarationes analoge declarative declaratori declassamento declassamento social declassar declinabile declinar declinar le competentia de un tribunal declinar le honor declinar le jurisdiction declinar omne responsabilitate declinar tote responsabilitate declinar un candidatura declinar un invitation declination declination de un astro declination magnetic declinator declinatori declino declino de un civilisation declino del commercio declino del medievo declino del Seculo de Auro declino del vita declinometro declive declivitate declivitate de 12 percentos declivitate de un terreno declivitate del dunas decocer decoction decoction de herbas medicinal decodabile decodage decodar decodator decodificar decodification decodification de un message decodificator decollar decollation décolleté décolleté in le dorso decolonisar decolonisation decolonisation del paises del tertie mundo decolorante decolorar decoloration decompensar decompensation decompensation cardiaque decomponer decomponer aqua per electrolyse decomponer le luce decomponer un fortia decomponer un numero in factores decomponer un phrase decomponer un toto in su elementos decomponibile decomponibilitate decomponibilitate de un substantia decomposition decomposition aerobic decomposition aerobie decomposition anaerobe decomposition chimic decomposition de un numero in factores decomposition de un rationamento decomposition de un societate decomposition del luce per un prisma decomposition del lumine per un prisma decomposition gangrenose decomposition lente decompression decomprimer decomprimer aere deconditionamento deconditionar decongelamento decongelar decongelation decongestionamento decongestionar deconstructivismo decorar decorar le arbore de Natal decorar un altar decorar un sala decoration decoration mural decoration parietal decorationes de Natal decorative decorato decorator decorator de interiores decorator de theatro decorose decorticar decorticar amandolas decorticar cacahuetes decorticar crangones decorticate decortication decortication de crangones decorum decorum del Corte decorum regal decorum royal decremento decremento logarithmic decrepitar decrepitation decrepite decrepitude decrescendo decrescentia decrescentia del febre decrescer decrescimento decrescimento del natalitate decretal decretalista decretar decretar un interdiction de sortir decretar un lege decretar un prohibition de sortir decreto decreto abolitive decreto contrasignate per un ministro decreto de economisation decreto de emergentia decreto ecclesiastic decreto imperial decreto ministerial decreto municipal decreto presidential decreto regal decreto royal decreto super le durata de conducta decreto super le duration de conducta decretori dectico dectico verrucivore decubito decubito dorsal decubito lateral decubito ventral decumbente decuplar decuple decuplicar decuplo decuria decurio decurrente decurrentipetale decussar decussate decussation dedalo dedalo inextricabile de camminos dedalo inextricabile de vias dedicar dedicar attention a dedicar multe attention a un cosa dedicar se a dedicar se a un arte dedicar se al agricultura dedicar se al musas dedicar un ecclesia al Sancte Virgine dedicar un libro a un persona dedicar un pensamento a un persona dedicar un pensata a un persona dedicar un poema a un persona dedicatario dedicate dedicate al imperator dedication dedication de un ecclesia dedication de un templo dedicator dedicatori deducer deducer le senso de un parola per le contexto deducibile deductibile deductibilitate deductibilitate de costos deduction deduction de dividendo deduction de interesse deduction erronee deduction fiscal deductivedefaite defaitismo defaitista defalcar defalcation defecar defecation defecator defectibile defectibilitate defection defective defecto defecto auditive defecto corporal defecto corporee defecto de assemblage defecto de construction defecto de fabrica defecto de fabrication defecto de forma defecto de frenage defecto de machina defecto de montage defecto de proportion defecto de stilo defecto del corpore defecto latente defecto occulte defecto physic defecto physic congenital defecto physic del corpore defecto principal defecto principaldefecto stilistic defecto stilistic defectos apparente defectuose defectuositate defender defender a ultrantia defender con pertinacia su ideas defender le interesses de un persona defender le laicitate del schola defender le patria defender le titulo defender se con vigor defender se contra le somno defender su interesses defender un opinion defender un theoria defender un these defendibile defendibilitate defenditor defenditor del opprimitos defenestrar defenestration defensa defensa ambiental defensa antiaeree defensa antiatomicdefensa antiatomic defensa antimissile defensa antitank defensa contra aviones defensa costari defensa de un elephante defensa de zona defensa del ambiente defensa del ambiente ecologic defensa del costas defensa del flancos defensa del litoral defensa ecologic defensa elastic defensa inexpugnabile defensa legitime putative defensa litoral defensa national defensa territorial defensa zonal defensibile defensiva defensive defensor deferente deferentia deferer deferer a deferer al desidero de un persona deferer al desiro de un persona deferer un furto deferer un robamento defia defiantia defiar defiar le elementos defiar le morte defiar le periculo defiar le sorte defiar un persona a un duello defibrillar defibrillation defibrillator deficiente deficientia deficientia de vitaminas deficientia mental deficientia nutritive deficientia organic deficientia vitaminic deficit deficit budgetari deficit commercial deficit de cassa deficit de financiamento deficit de neutrones deficit del budget deficitari defilar defilata defilata de mannequins defilata de modellos defilata de protestation defilata de protesto defilata fastuose defilata magnificente defilata protestatari definibile definibilitate definiendum definir definir su position de vista definir su puncto de vista definir un politica definir un strategia definite definition definition explicite definition extensibile definition generic definition incomplete definition non-constructive definition per enumeration definitive definitivitate definitivitate de un decision definitor defiscalisar defiscalisation deflagrar deflagration deflagration de pulvere deflagrator deflar deflation deflation del precios deflationista deflecter deflective deflector deflexion deflexion del agulia del bussola deflexion del agulia del compasso deflexion del radios luminose deflexion electrostatic deflorar defloration defluente defluer defluxo defoliante defoliar deforestar deforestar un collina deforestation deforestation de un collina deformabile deformabilitate deformar deformar le signification de un parola deformar le significato de un parola deformation deformation cranian deformation de flexion deformation de torsion deformation del cranio deformation del fundation deformation del gusto deformation elastic deformation irreversibile deformation plastic deformation professional deformation torsional deformation volumetric deformationes tectonic deforme deformitate defraudar defraudar le fisco defraudar un persona de su moneta defraudation defraudation del fisco defraudation fiscal defraudator defraudator del fisco defraudator fiscal defuncte defuncto degasamento degasar degenerar degenerate degeneration degeneration consanguinee degeneration de familiasdegeneration de familias degeneration de organos degenerative degenerentia mental degenerescentia degenerescentia calcari degenerescentia consanguinee degenerescentia de un specie animal degenerescentia mental degenerescentia vacuolar deglaciation deglutination deglutir deglutition degradabile degradabilitate degradante degradar degradation degradation ambiental degradation de energia degradation del ambiente degradation del ambiente ecologicdegradation del ambiente ecologic degradation del ambiente ecologic degradation del situation international degustar degustation degustation de vino degustator deguttar deguttatorio dehierarchisar dehierarchisation dehiscente dehiscentia dehiscentia longitudinal dehiscentia valvar dehiscer dehumanisar dehumanisation deicida deicidio deictic deific deificar deification deification del imperatores roman deiforme deinde deionisar deismo deista deistic deitate deitate fluvial deitate tutelar deitates grec dejection dejectiones del altere parte del anteguerra del capite al pedes del color de butyro del horas de travalio del mano al mano del mesme maniera del negritos del prime al ultime del principio del resto del testa al pedes delabialisar delabialisation delaminar delamination delatar delation delator dele delectabile delectabilitate delectar delectar se in delectation delecto delectos del amor delegar delegation delegation de negotiatores delegato delegato apostolic deler deleterie deletion deliberar deliberar super deliberate deliberation deliberationes de un assemblea deliberative deliberator delibile delicate delicatessa delicatessa de un platto delicatessa del pelle delicia deliciose delicto delicto civil delicto de chassa delicto de circulation delicto de lese majestate delicto de omission delicto de pressa delicto de traffico delicto del circulation delicto economic delicto execrabile delicto impunite delicto intentional delicto penal delicto penaldelicto politic delicto politic delicto prescripte delictuose delignificar delignification delimitar delimitar le competentias delimitar le competentias de un commission delimitar le frontieras inter duo statos delimitar le percurso de marathon delimitar un campo de investigation delimitar un percurso delimitar un terreno delimitation delimitation de un territorio delineamento delinear delineation delineator delinquente delinquente de profession delinquente habitual delinquente juvenil delinquente professional delinquentes psychopathic delinquentia delinquentia de juvenes delinquentia de minores delinquentia juvenil delinquer deliquescente deliquescentia deliquescer delirante delirar delirio delirio alcoholic delirio collective delirio de grandor delirio de persecution delirio erotomane delirio erotomaniac delirio persecutor delirio religiose delirium tremens delitescente delitescentia delitterar delitteration delivra nos del mal! delivrantia delivrar delivrar un persona de un maladia delivrar un prisionero delphic delphinario Delphinato delphinina delphinio delphinio grandiflor delphino delta delta de mar delta de riviera delta del Nilo delta del Po delta del Rheno delta formate per le alluviones de un fluvio deltaic deltaplanista deltaplano deltation deltoide deltoidee deluder deludimento delusion delusori delustrar delustrar stoffas demagnetisar demagnetisation demagogeria demagogia demagogic demagogismo demagogo deman deman in le matino deman in le vespera deman in le vespere deman matino deman vespera deman vespere demanda demanda de demanda de capital demanda de concession demanda de credito demanda de extradition demanda de gratia demanda insidiose demanda interior demanda reconventional demandar demandar asylo demandar consilio demandar consiliodemandar gratia demandar gratia demandar le appoio de un persona demandar le gratia demandar le impossibile demandar le mano de demandar le mano de un persona demandar le nomine demandar le parola demandar le ration de un insulto demandar le ration de un insultodemandar le ration de un insulto demandar un audientia a un persona demandas enoiose demandator demaoisation demarcar demarcation demarcation del terrenos demarcation nette demarcation physiographic demarcative demasticar dematerialisar dematerialisation dementar demente dementia dementia paranoide dementia precoce dementia senil demential demeritar demerito demeritori demineralisar demineralisation demineralisator demiurgo demo demobilisabile demobilisar demobilisar truppas demobilisation democrate democratia democratia parlamentari democratia popular democratias occidental democratic democraticitate democraticitate de un systema politiek democratisar democratisar le systema politic democratisar un pais democratisation democratisation del vita politic demodex demodulametro demodular demodulation demodulator demographia demographia de Malthus demographic demographo demolir demolir le autoritate de un persona demolir le sanitate de un persona demolir un auto(mobile) demolir un concurrente demolir un doctrina demolir un edificio demolir un muro demolir un radio demolir un systema demolition demolition de un ponte demolitor demolitor de automobiles demolitor de autos demolitor de naves demologia demologic demologo demone demone de misimpression demone del joco demone del zelosia demoniac demoniaco demonio demonio del joco demonio del vanitate demonio in figura human demonio incarnate demonio nocturne demonismo demonolatra demonolatria demonologia demonologic demonologista demonologo demonomania demonstrabile demonstrabilitate demonstrabilitate de un theorema demonstrar demonstrar historicamente un cosa demonstrar inconfutabilemente su innocentia demonstrar interesse pro demonstrar le falsitate de un accusation demonstrar le veracitate de un cosa demonstrar patientia demonstrar su affection demonstrar un evidentia demonstrar un theorema demonstration demonstration de confidentia demonstration de exoperantes demonstration de fortia demonstration de gratitude demonstration de poter demonstration de protesto demonstration de sympathia demonstration guerrier demonstration ostentatiose de poter demonstration per le absurdo demonstration politic demonstration sportive demonstrationes de amicitate demonstrative demonstrator demonstrator de articulos de uso domestic demonstratrice demonstratrice de productos de beltate demora demorar demoscopia demoscopic demotic demotivar demotorisar demotorisation demystificar demystification demythificar demythification demythologisar demythologisation denario denasalisar denasalisation denatalitate denaturalisar denaturalisation denaturar denaturation denaturation de alcohol dendriforme dendrite dendritic dendrochronologia dendrochronologic dendrochronologista dendrographia dendrographic dendrographo dendroide dendrolago ursin dendrolagoursin dendrolatria dendrolitho dendrologia dendrologic dendrologo dendrometria dendrometric dendrometro dendromorphe denegabile denegar denegar a un persona le derecto de denegar le existentia de Deo denegar le paternitate denegar su responsabilitate denegation denegation de paternitate dengue denigrar denigrar le reputation de un persona denigration denigrator denigratori denim denitrificar denitrification denivellamento denivellar denivellation denominal denominar denomination denominative denominator denominator commun denotar denotation denotative dense densificar densification densiflor densifolie densigramma densimetria densimetric densimetro densitate densitate de gas densitate de neutron es densitate de un gas densitate de un liquido densitate del circulation densitate del population densitate del traffico densitate demographic densitate gasose densitate massic densitate optic densitate photographic densitometria densitometric densitometro dental dentalgia dentar dentari dentaria dentate dentation dentatura dentatura artificial dentatura brillante dentatura complete dentatura de lacte dentatura de predator dentatura inferior dentatura intacte dentatura irregular dentatura posticie dentatura regular dentatura superior dente dente a tenon dente a veneno dente angular dente artificial dente bicuspide dente canin dente cariate dente cariose dente de avante dente de crocodilo dente de dracon dente de lacte dente de lacte posterior dente de leon dente de morsa dente de squalo dente de un folio dente de un pectine dente de un rastrello dente de un rota dente de un serra dente embryonal dente false dente incisive dente inferior dente laxe dente malade dente molar dente permanente dente posticie dente superior dente venenose dentelar dentella dentella delicate dentellate dentellera dentelleria dentellero dentes de avante dentes posticie denticulate denticulo dentiforme dentifricio dentifricio anticarie dentilingual dentimetro dentina dentirostre dentirostros dentista dentista scholar dentisteria dentition dentition de lacte dentolingual denuclearisar denuclearisation denudar denudar un filo denudar un terreno denudation denudation chimic denudation pluvial denunciar denunciar le fur al policia denunciar le robamento al policia denunciar se denunciar sedenunciar un abuso denunciar un abuso denunciar un fur denunciar un malfactor al policia denunciar un robamento denunciar un robator denunciar un tractato denunciar un tregua denunciation denunciation calumniose denunciation de un tractato denunciation de un tregua denunciative denunciator denunciatori denutrir denutrition Deo deo Deo creava le celo e le terra Deo del guerra deo del guerra Deo del guerra deo del guerra Deo del mar Deo del sol Deo diceva -- sia le lumine! Deo es incorporal Deo es omnipresente Deo formava le homine del limo del terra Deo insufflava le vita a Adam Deo marin Deo principal Deo supreme Deo tribal deo tribal Deo tribal deo tribal deo volente deontologia deontologia medic deontologia medical deontologic deontologista deontologo Deos olympie deos olympie Deos olympie deos olympie departimental departimento departimento de fabrication departimento de radiographia departimento de transportos departimento de venditas Departimento del Affaires Estranier Departimento del Agricultura Departimento del Commercio Departimento del Defensa Departimento del Education Departimento del Education National departimento del expeditiones departimento del facturation Departimento del Financias Departimento del Guerra Departimento del Instruction Public Departimento del Interior Departimento del Justitia Departimento del Labor departimento del lingerie Departimento del Marina Departimento del Obras Public Departimento del Sanitate departimento del venditas departimento ministerial departir depauperar depauperation depeche depeche cifrate depenalisar depenalisation dependente dependentia dependentias de un hotel dependentias de un schola depender deperimento deperimento de un industria deperimento physic deperir depersonalisar depersonalisation dephlegmation dephlegmator dephosphorar dephosphoration depiction depigmentation depilar depilar le axillas depilation depilatori depilatorio depinger depinger un character schematicamente depler depletion depletive deplorabile deplorar deplorar le perdita de deplorar un evento deploration depois depois que depolarisar depolarisation depolarisator depolitisar depolitisation depolymerisar depolymerisation deponente deponer deponer actiones al banca deponer le armas deponer pro inspection deponer su cholera deponer su mandato deponer un carga deponer un caution deponer un corona depopular depopulation deportar deportation deportation a Siberia deportation in massa deportato depositante depositar depositar in le secretariato judicial depositario depositate deposition deposition adipose deposition de un corona deposition del cruce deposito deposito a termino deposito a termino fixe deposito adipose deposito alluvial deposito bancari deposito biogenetic deposito calcari deposito carbonose deposito cautional deposito central deposito de archivos deposito de armas deposito de bagages deposito de benzina deposito de bicyclettas deposito de cadaveres deposito de caffe deposito de carbon deposito de casserola deposito de fuligine deposito de gasolina deposito de immunditias deposito de ligno deposito de limo deposito de mercantias deposito de merces deposito de mobiles deposito de munition(es) deposito de munitiones deposito de munition(es) deposito de munitiones deposito de oleo deposito de remonta deposito de sal deposito de sparnio deposito de turba deposito de turfa deposito de vestimentos deposito de vino deposito eolic deposito fluviatile deposito frigorifere deposito frigorific deposito glacial deposito glaciari deposito mortuari deposito salin deposito stratificate deposito terrigene depositos litoral depositos terrigene depost depost que depost un tempore immemorial depravar depravar le gusto depravar le mores depravar un adolescente depravate depravation depravation del gusto depravation del mores depravation sexual depravato depravator deprecar deprecation deprecative deprecator deprecatori depreciar depreciar le obra de un confratre depreciar un labor depreciation depreciative depreciator depreciatori depredar depredation depredator depredatori depresse depression depression de fallia depression del annos trenta depression del horizonte depression del terreno depression economic prolongate depression karstic depression nervose depression nervosedepression oceanic depression oceanic depression postnatal depression psychotic depression tempestuose depressionari depressiones psychopathic depressive depressor depressor lingual depressurisar depressurisation deprimente deprimer depurar depurar le aqua depuration depuration del aqua depuration del sanguine depurative depurativo depurativo del sanguine deputar deputar representantes a un assemblea deputation deputato dequalificar dequalification derailamento derailamento de un traino derailar derailleur derailleur de dece velocitates deramar deramar se derapage derapage in aqua derapage super aqua derapar derapata derattisar derattisar con medios biologic derattisation derattisation de un nave Derby derby derecta derecte derecto derecto abolite derecto administrative derecto al existentia derecto al veto derecto budgetari derecto cambial derecto canonic derecto civil derecto commercial derecto communal derecto constitutional derecto consuetudinari derecto consultative derecto corporative derecto costumari derecto criminal derecto de angaria derecto de appropriation derecto de association derecto de asylo derecto de autodetermination derecto de autor derecto de cancellation derecto de chassa derecto de citatano derecto de citate derecto de codecision derecto de compensation derecto de conducer un vehiculo a motor derecto de cuneage derecto de cunear moneta derecto de deliberation derecto de disposition derecto de dissolution derecto de establimento derecto de exemption derecto de exister derecto de exopero derecto de familia derecto de gentes derecto de gratia derecto de initiativa derecto de inquesta derecto de interpellation derecto de labor derecto de marcas derecto de monetage derecto de option derecto de parlar derecto de parola derecto de passage derecto de pedage derecto de petition derecto de pisca derecto de placet derecto de possession derecto de precedentia derecto de preemption derecto de preferentia derecto de prescription derecto de prioritate derecto de proprietate derecto de reclamation derecto de reclamationes derecto de recurso derecto de represalia derecto de reprisa derecto de retention derecto de reunion derecto de succession derecto de suffragio derecto de timbro derecto de traducer derecto de traduction derecto de transito derecto de translatar derecto de translation derecto de travalio derecto de veto derecto de visita derecto de votar derecto de voto derecto del gentes derecto del maxime derecto divin derecto dominial derecto ecclesiastic derecto emphyteotic derecto exclusive derecto feudal derecto fiscal derecto fluvial derecto hereditari derecto humanitari derecto imprescriptibile derecto inalienabile derecto incessibile derecto indigena derecto international derecto italic derecto justinian derecto latin derecto maritime derecto matrimonial derecto mercantil derecto militar derecto municipal derecto native derecto natural derecto naturalderecto non scripte derecto non scripte derecto optional derecto penal derecto penal de guerra derecto plural de votar derecto plural de voto derecto plus forte derecto positive derecto preferential derecto private derecto procedural derecto processual derecto public derecto real derecto roman derecto transitional derecto transmissibile derecto usufructuari derectos acquirite derectos aeroportual derectos cinematographic derectos civic derectos de atterrage derectos de autor derectos de citatanitate derectos de dock derectos de esclusa derectos de exportation derectos de importation derectos de pilotage derectos de polissa derectos de porto derectos de succession derectos de transito derectos del doana derectos del homine derectos differential derectos equal pro le femina derectos human derectos inalienabile derectos incontestate derectos inconteste derectos intangibile derectos inviolabile derectos irredimibile derectos patrimonial derectos portuari derectos prescriptibile derectos senioral deregulamentar deregulamentation derelicte dereliction derelinquer deresponsabilisar deresponsabilisation derider derision derisori deriva deriva continental deriva del continentes derivabile derivabilitate derivabilitate de un function derivar derivar un curso de aqua derivar un function derivata derivata de un function derivata normal derivata partialderivata partial derivation derivation prefixal derivation suffixal derivational derivative derivativo derivato derivato de petroleo derivato de purina derivato de quinina derivato de vinyl derivato methylic derivatos methylic derma dermalgia dermaskeleto = dermatoskeleto dermatitis dermatitis papulose dermatogramma dermatoide dermatologia dermatologic dermatologista dermatologo dermatoma dermatomycose = dermatomycosis dermatophyto dermatoplastica dermatoscopia dermatose = dermatosis dermatose pellagrose dermatose squamose dermatovenerologia dermeste dermic dermographia dermoide dermopathia derny derogabile derogar derogar a su dignitate derogar a un principio derogar al lege derogation derogative derogatori deroutar deroute derrick derrick flottantederrick flottante derris deruralisation deruraliser dervich desacralisar desacralisation descendente descendentia descender descender al sequente station descender de tramvia descender del bicycletta descender del tram descender del tramway descender in ascensor descender in le arena descender in un mina descender le scala descender per ascensor descenditadescendita al inferno descendita al inferno descendita de temperatura descendita del cruce descension deschampsia deschampsia flexuose describer describer caricaturalmente un individuo describer le characteristica de un cosa describer summarimente describer un circulo describer un cosa con grande plasticitate describer un cosa in detalio describer un cosa patheticamente describer un orbita circum le terra describer un paisage descriptibile description description caricatural description complete description de mores description de un persona description del luna description del natura description exacte description exhaustive description lunar description minute description minutiose description pictoresc description plastic description precise description realista description succincte descriptiones phenomenologic descriptive descriptivismo descriptor descriptor de un viage descriptor del natura desde desde A usque a Z desde annos desde heri desde ille momento desde iste momento desde le alto desde le comencio desde le cuna usque al sepulcro desde le infantia desde le initio desde le plus tenere infantia desde su arrivata desde su juventute desde su nascentia desde un tempore immemorial desegregation desensibilisar desensibilisar un emulsion desensibilisation desensibilisator deserer desertar deserte desertic desertificar desertification desertification progressive desertion desertion al inimico desertion in tempore de guerra deserto deserto arabic deserto aride deserto de arena deserto de sablo deserto epiphytic deserto infinite deserto petrose deserto roccose deserto sablose deserto salate desertor desexualisar déshabillé desiccar desiccar plantas medicinal desiccar un marisco desiccation desiccative desiccativo desiccator desiderabile desiderabilitate desiderar desiderar con ardor un cosa desiderar le retorno de desiderar successo a un persona desiderata desiderative desideratum, pldesiderata desiderio desiderio carnal desiderio de apprender desiderio de placer desiderio de vengiantia desiderio de vindicantia desiderio del corde desiderio del morte desiderio fervente desiderio insatiabile desiderio irrealisabile desiderio libidinose desiderios exaudibile desiderios immoderate desiderose desiderose de desiderose de apprender desiderose de comprar desiderose de maritar se desiderose de placer desiderose de sponsar se desiderose de sposar se designar designar nominativemente designar un objecto designar un persona como predicator pro designar un persona per su nomine designar un successor designation designation de un delegato designation de un persona per su nomine designation de un successor designative designator designator de affiches designator de modas designator de publicitate designator del catastro designator graphic designator industrial designator instantanee designator technic designo designo a colores designo a penna designo aerodynamic designo al bistre designo al carbon designo al pastello designo al pincel designo caricatural designo de assemblage designo de carbon designo de ligatura designo de montage designo de reconstruction designo geometric designo graphic designo humoristic designo in colores designo in relievo designo linear designo marginal designo per creta designo perspective designo preliminar designo satiric designo saturic designo schematic de un pumpa designos illustrative desinentia desinentia casual desinentia del genitivo desinentia flexional desinentia generic desinentia verbal desinential desinentias flexional desirabile desirabilitate desirar desirar con ardor un cosa desirar le retorno de desirar successo a un persona desirio de apprender desiro desiro carnal desiro de apprender desiro de corde desiro de placer desiro de vengiantia desiro de vindicantia desiro del corde desiro del morte desiro fervente desiro insatiabile desiro irrealisabile desiro libidinose desiros exaudibile desiros immoderate desirose desirose de desirose de apprender desirose de comprar desirose de maritar se desirose de placer desirose de sponsar se desirose de sposar se desistentia desister desister se desister se de desman desolar desolate desolation desolator desorption despectar despecto desperado desperantia desperar desperate desperation despero despicer despoliamento despoliar despota despota exclarate despota illuminate despotic despotisar despotismo despotismo oriental desquamar desquamation desquamation del pelle consecutive al scarlatina desquamation furfuracee desquamatori dessert dessert cremose destabilisar destabilisation destabilisator destalinisar destalinisation destinar destinatario destinatario del littera destinate al demolition destination destino destino de un civilisation destino ineluctabile destino ineludibile destituer destituer un functionario public destituer un officiero de su commandamento destituer un soverano destituibile destituite destituite de tote probabilitate destitution destitution de su function destroyer destructibile destructibilitate destructiondestruction de capital destruction de capital destruction in massa destruction methodic destructiones vandalic destructive destructivitate destructor destructor de documentos destructurar destructuration destruer destruer le reputation de un persona destruer per le grandine destruer un illusion destruer un urbe desuete desuetude desulfurar desulfuration desynchronisar desynchronisation detaliar detaliar le total per articulos detaliate detalio detalio de summe interesse detalio infime detalio insignificante detalio irrelevante detalio saliente detalios fastidiose detalios piccante detalios superabundante detalios ulterior detectabiledetectar detectar un error in le calculo detection detection biologic detection de fumo detection per sonar detective detective particular detective private detector detector a crystallos detector acustic detector de crystallos detector de fugas detector de fumo detector de galena detector de gas detector de humiditate detector de incendios detector de mendacios detector de mentitas detector de minas detector de neutrones detector de particulas detector de radar detector de tension detector de tensions detector de velocitate detector magnetic detector photoelectric detector ultrasonic deteger deteger un error in le calculo detener detener actiones detener le poter detener un participation in un interprisa detener un record detener un secreto detenimento detenito detente detention detention a perpetuitate detention abusive de armas detention collective detention illicite de armas detention in cella detention in massa detention in un fortalessa detention irregular detention preventive detention provisional detention provisori detention subsidiari detentor detentor de marca detentor de obligationes detentor de polissa detentor de un record detentor del corona detentor del poter detentor del titulo detergente detergente biodegradabile detergente ecologic detergente in pulvere detergente liquide detergentia deterger deteriorabile deteriorar deteriorar su sanitate deteriorar un apparato deterioration deterioration ambiental deterioration de un mechanismo deterioration del ambiente deterioration del ambiente ecologic deterioration del linguage deterioration mental determinabile determinabilitate determinante determinante de un matrice determinar determinar culpabilitate determinar le epicentro seismic determinar le mesura de un cosa determinar le peso determinar le radices de un equation determinar le senso de un parola determinar qui es le autor de un texto determinar se a facer un cosa determinar un planta determinate determination determination de longor determination del peso specific determination del puncto de fusion determination del valor determinative determinator determinismo determinismo historic determinismo psychologic determinista deterministic detersion detersive detersivo detersivo ecologic detestabile detestar detestar le dishonestate detestar le dishonestitate detestation detheinate detonante detonar detonation detonator detonator a retardamento detra detraction detraction de un persona detraction un doctrina detractor detractori detraher detraher le meritos de un persona detrimental detrimento detrimentose detritic detrito detrito domestic detritovoro deuce deus ex machina deuterium deuterocanonic deuteron Deuteronomio deuton deutoplasma deutoxydo devalorisar devalorisation devalutar devalutar un moneta devalutation devalutation del florino devascularisar devascularisation devastante devastar devastation devastator devenir devenir calve precocemente devenir insensibile devenir jornalista devenir le instrumento de un persona devenir le preda de devenir manifeste devenir matre devenir pallide devenir proverbial devenir salin deverbal deverbative deverbativo deviabile deviante deviar deviar de su linea de comportamento deviar de su linea de conducta deviar de su linia de comportamento deviar del norma deviar le circulation deviar le traffico deviar un riviera deviation deviation chromatic deviation del bussola deviation del colonna vertebral deviation del columna vertebral deviation standard deviationismo deviationista deviationistic devisa devisa de combatto devisa estranie devisa publicitari devitalisar devitalisation devitaminisar devitaminisation devitrificar devitrification devocalisar devocalisation devolution devolution successoral devolutive devolver devonian devoniano devonic devonico devorante devorar devorar con le oculos devorar le via devorar su preda devorar un libro devorator devorator de libros devotar devotar su vita al scientia devote devote a devote al imperator devotion devotion popular devotional devotiones devoto devoto del yachting dextera = dextra dextera moderate dextere = dextre dexteritate dexteromane = dextromane dextra dextra moderate dextral dextralitate dextrina dextrogyr dextrorotation dextrorse dextrosa dey diabase diabete diabetic diabetico diabetologia diabetologic diabetologo diaboleria diabolessa diaboletto diabolic diabolicitate diabolismo diabolista diabolo diabolo in figura human diabolo incarnate diacaustic diachronia diachronic diaclase diaconal diaconato diaconessa diaconia diacono diacritic diade diadelphe diadema diadema regal diadema royal diadocho diagenese = diagenesis diagnose = diagnosis diagnose serologic diagnostic diagnostica diagnostica per radios X diagnosticar diagnosticar le causas del crise economic diagnosticar le causas del crisis economic diagnosticar un pulmonitis diagnostico diagonal diagonalisation diagonalisation de matrices diagramma diagramma a blocos diagramma arboree diagramma circular diagramma de blocos diagramma de Wenn diagramma del fortias diagramma del production diagramma del temperatura diagramma directional diagramma entropic diagramma floral diagramma linear diagramma pollinic diagramma sagittal diagramma synoptic diagramma vectorial diagramma Venn diagrammatic diagraphia diagrapho dialectal dialectalismo dialectic dialectica dialectica hegelian dialectica idealista de Hegeldialectica idealista de Hegel dialectica idealista de Hegel dialectica idealista hegelian dialectico dialectismo dialecto dialecto bavarese dialecto bolognese dialecto cypriota dialecto de Leiden dialecto doric dialecto ionic dialectologia dialectologia italian dialectologic dialectologista dialectologo dialectophone dialectophono dialectos gallese dialogar dialogar un roman dialogar un romance dialogic dialogisar dialogismo dialogista dialogo dialogos socratic dialogos socraticdialypetale dialysabile dialysar dialysar un malado dialysar un solution dialysato dialysator dialyse = dialysis dialyse a casa dialyse a domicilio dialyse renal dialytic diamagnetic diamagnetismo diamantar diamantario diamantate diamante diamante a forar diamante brute diamante del Capo diamante industrial diamante nigre diamante synthetic diamante taliate diamantifere diamantin diamantista diametral diametric diametro diametro apparente del sol diametro de bulon diametro de cablo diametro de electrodo diametro de flangia diametro de un arbore diametro de un circulo diametro del filetto diametro equatorial diametro exterior del filetto diametro externe diametro interior del filetto diametro interne diamido diamino diaminophenol diamorphina = diacetylmorphina Diana diana diandre diandria diantho diantho alpin diantho barbate diantho deltoide diantho in potto diantho superbe diapason diapason duple diapausa diaphane diaphanitate = diaphaneitate diaphanitate de un corpore diaphanometria diaphanometro diaphanoscopia diaphanoscopio diaphonia diaphonic diaphora diaphorese = diaphoresis diaphoretic diaphoretico diaphragma diaphragma a cortina diaphragma a revolver diaphragma de cortina diaphragma de revolver diaphragma del campo visual diaphragma iride diaphragma iris diaphragmar diaphragmatic diaphyse = diaphysis diapositiva diapositiva in colores diarchia diario diario de Anne Frank diario de bordo diario de navigation diarrhea diarrheic diarthrose = diarthrosis diascopia diascopio diaspora diastase = diastasis diastasic diastema diastole diastolic diastrophismo diatessaron diathermantia diathermia diathermic diathese = diathesis diathese uric diatomea diatomic diatomite diatonic diatriba diazotar diazotation diazotypia dibasic dica dica de argilla dica de barrage dica de canal dica de cinctura dica de clausura de un polder dica de estate dica de hiberno dica de isolamento dica de mar dica de molino dica de reserva dica de securitate dica del Rheno dica dormiente dica estive dica exterior dica fluvial dica interior dica interne dica permeabile dica principal dica provisori dica secundari dica submersibile dicatalectic dicer dicer abomination dicer absurditate dicer adeo dicer adieu dicer amen a toto dicer francamente le veritate a un persona dicer halto a dicer halto al energia nuclear dicer hum dicer ineptias dicer insanitates dicer inter quatro oculos dicer le benedicite dicer le bon aventura dicer le halto a dicer le missa dicer le veritate dicer mal dicer mendacios a un persona dicer obscenitates dicer parolas incaute dicer qualcosa quanto a su projectos dicer resolutemente le veritate dicer semper le mesme cosa dicer sempre le mesme cosa dicer stupiditates dicer su rosario dicer un cosa a alte voce dicer un cosa a proposito dicer un cosa con bon intention dicer un cosa con certitude dicer un cosa con un tono decise dicer un cosa in alte voce dicer un cosa in confidentia dicer un precaria dichogame dichogamia dichotome dichotomia dichotomia inter culturas oriental e occidental dichotomic dichroismo dichromatic dichromatismo dichroscopio dicibile dicite inter nos dickensian diclin dicotyl dicotyledon dictamine dictamno dictamno albe dictaphonista dictaphono dictar dictar le pace dictar su conditiones dictar su proprie sententia de morte dictate per le circumstantias dictato dictator dictatorial dictatura dictatura del proletariato dictatura fascista dictatura stalinista diction dictionario dictionario a usage scholar dictionario bibliographic dictionario bilingue dictionario biographic dictionario botanic dictionario de geographia dictionario de parolas cruciate dictionario de proverbios dictionario de rimas dictionario de tasca dictionario de tres partes dictionario de tres tomos dictionario dialectal dictionario encyclopedic dictionario espaniol-francese dictionario etymologic dictionario explicative dictionario geographic dictionario in dece volumines dictionario in tres partes dictionario in tres tomos dictionario inverse dictionario manual dictionario miniatura dictionario monolingue dictionario multilingual dictionario multilingue dictionario phraseologic dictionario plurilingue dictionario polyglotte dictionario portative dictionario pro usage scholar dictionario pro uso scholar dictionario quadrilingual dictionario quadrilingue dictionario retrograde dictionario scholar dictionario specialisate dictionario technic dictionario terminologic dictionario trilingue dictionario unilingue dictionario vivente dictionarista dicto dicto meteorologic dicto oracular didactic didactica didactyle didascalia didascalic didaxologia didaxologic didaxologo Didon didyme die = jorno die astronomic die autumnal die brumose die calorose die capitular die commemorative die de abstinentia die de Ascension die de autumno die de bruma die de calor tropical die de classe die de congedo die de devotion die de discarga die de discargamento die de estate die de exopero die de familia die de festa die de fidantiamento die de fundation die de hiberno die de hospitalisation die de interesse die de labor die de lavage die de liberation die de maritage die de matrimonio die de mercato die de nascentia die de nuptias die de octobre Die de Omne Sanctos die de orationes die de paga die de pagamento die de pascha die de pentecoste die de pluvia die de primavera die de recollection die de recolta die de repassage die de repententia die de reposo die de sabbato die de schola die de session die de tempesta die de travalio die decretori die del animal Die del Anno Nove die del apertura die del armistitio die del electiones die del judicio die del matre die del mortos die del Nove Anno die del vengiantia die disastrose die estive die fatal die feriate die festive die funeste die hibernal die in le hospital die intercalari die magre die marian die mundial del precaria die mundial del sanitate die natal die nefaste die normal de labor die normal de travalio die penultime del septimana die per die die pluviose die primaveral die scholar die sideral die solar die sportive die tropical die utile die vernal dielectric dielectrico diencephalon dierese = dieresis dieretic dies canicular dies de angustia dies del rogationes dies genesiac dies impar dies irae diesar diese = diesis diese duple diesel dieta dieta absolute dieta basse in calorias dieta de fructos dieta de magrimento dieta dischlorurate dieta hydric dieta hypocalorique dieta lactee dieta lactic dieta macrobiotic dieta polac dieta polonese dieta povre in calorias dieta pro magrir dieta rigorose dieta total dieta vegetarian dietar dietetic dietetica dietetico dietista diffamar diffamar un adversario diffamation diffamation de un adversario diffamator diffamatori differente differentia differentia a pena sensibile differentia ascensional differentia characteristic differentia de altura differentia de color differentia de curso differentia de etate differentia de longor differentia de nuance differentia de opinion(es) differentia de phase differentia de potential differentia de potential de contacto differentia de pression differentia de stilo differentia de structura differentia de tension differentia de vista(s) differentia enorme differentia essential differentia gradual differentia imperceptibele differentia imperceptibile differentia infime differentia legier differentia linguistic differentia manifeste differentia marcate differentia notabile differentia phonetic differentia potential differentia principal differentia racial differentia semantic differentia sexual differentia significante differentia significative differentia stilistic differentia substantial differentia subtil differentia theoric differentiabile differentiabilitate differential differentiar differentiar iste duo nuances es difficile differentias de rango differentia(s) de vista differentias dialectal differentias ethnic differentias fractional differentias incomputabile differentias sexual differentias structural differentiation differentiation cellular differentiation del precios differentiation del productos differentiation functional differentiation hormonal del sexos differer differer le jorno fixate pro le audientia differer le pagamentos differer non significa abandonar differer un viage differibile difficile difficile a manear difficile de accesso difficile de manear difficultate difficultate de respirar difficultate de un problema difficultate insolubile difficultate respiratori difficultate technic difficultates de adaptation difficultates financiari difficultates inspiratori difficultates insuperabile difficultates insurmontabile difficultates intercurrente difficultates monetari difficultates stilistic difficultates superabile difficultates surmontabile diffide del pickpockets diffidente diffidentia diffidentia injustificate diffider diffider del adulatores diffider del intentiones de un persona diffluente diffluentia diffluer difforme difformitate diffractar diffraction diffraction de Fresnel diffraction luminose diffranger diffunder diffunder ideas diffunder luce diffunder lumine diffunder novas per radio diffunder un cosa per le radio diffunder un odor agradabile diffunder un opusculo de propaganda diffunder un revista diffuse diffusibile diffusibilitate diffusion diffusion a duo etapes diffusion de cognoscentias diffusion de cognoscimentos diffusion thermal diffusion thermic diffusion turbulente diffusionismo diffusive diffusivitate diffusor diffusor de sonos digamma digerer digeribile digeribilitate digestibile digestibilitate digestion digestion aerobie digestive digesto digestor digital digitaliforme digitalina digitalis digitalisar digitalisar informationes digitalisation digitaria digitate digitation digitifoliate digitiforme digitigrade digitigrado digito digito accusatori digito anular digito auricular digito binari digito de Deo digito del pede digito indice digito medie digitos nodose diglossia diglossic dignar digne digne de admiration digne de attention digne de compassion digne de confidentia digne de consideration digne de credito digne de elogio digne de encomio digne de estima digne de fide digne de imitation digne de interesse digne de laude digne de mention digne de merito digne de recordation digne de un melior causa digne de un rege digne de\del fide dignificar dignitario dignitario de corte dignitate dignitate archiepiscopal dignitate cardinalicie dignitate consular dignitate de archipresbytero dignitate de cappellano dignitate de cardinal dignitate de papa dignitate de par dignitate de provincial dignitate de sacerdote dignitate episcopal dignitate imperial dignitate patriarchal dignitate pontifical dignitate prioral dignitate professoral dignitate rectoral dignitate sacerdotal digramma digreder digression digressive dihedre dihedric dihedro dilaceramento dilacerar dilaceration dilapidar dilapidar un hereditage dilapidation dilapidation de energia dilapidation de un capital dilapidator dilatabile dilatabilitate dilatar dilatar les nares dilatation dilatation cardiac dilatation cubic dilatation del corde dilatation del pupilla dilatation del stomacho dilatation linear dilatation pupillar dilatation vascular dilatator dilatator del pupilla dilatometro dilatori dildo dilection dilemma dilemma moral dilemmatic dilettante dilettantismo diligente diligentia diligentia postal diluente diluer diluer calce diluer farina diluer le lacte con aqua diluer un solution dilution dilution de 1 a 10 dilution de 1 pro 10 dilution de un solution diluvial diluvian diluviar diluvio diluvio de parolasdiluvio de parolas dimension dimension del malias dimension exterior dimension interior dimension longitudinal dimension standard dimensionaldimensionamento dimensionar dimensiones de un terreno dimere dimerisation dimetro diminuendo diminuer diminuer de valor diminuer le dose diminuer le merito de un persona diminuer le precio diminuer le precios diminuer le salarios diminuer le tarifa diminution diminution de salario diminution de tension diminution del precio diminution del precios diminution del premio diminution del production diminution del productivitate diminution percentual diminution ponderal diminutive diminutivo dimission dimission collective dimission fortiate dimission honorabile dimission immediate dimission massive dimissionari dimitter dimitter immediatemente dimitter un persona de su functiones dimorphe dimorphismo dimorphismo saisonal dimorphismo sexual dinar dinar copiosemente dinar de adeo dinar de adieu dinar de affaires dinar de festa dinar del vespera dinar del vespere dinar sumptuosemente dinaric dinator DINDeutsches Institut für Normung dindon! diner dinghy dingo dinitrophenol dinosaurian dinosauro diocesan diocesano diocese = diocesis dioctahedro diodo diodo luminose diodo semiconductor Diogene dioic Dionysia dionysiac Dionysio Dionyso diophantin dioptase dioptra dioptria dioptric dioptrica diorama dioramic diorite dioritic dioscorea dioscoreaceas Dioscuros diospyro dioxina dioxydo dioxydo de sulfure dioxydo sulfuric dipetale diphasate diphasic diphteria diphteric diphteritis diphteroide diphthongar diphthongation diphthonge diphthongo diplegia diplochromosoma diplococco diploide diploidia diploidisation diploma diploma de fin de curso diploma de fin de studios diploma de infirmera diploma de ingeniero diploma de inseniamento primari diploma de institutor diploma de institutor principal diploma de machinista diploma de maestro diploma de neonatologia diploma de stenographia diplomar diplomate diplomate consummate diplomate de carriera diplomate versate diplomates ha derectos extraterritorial diplomatia diplomatic diplomatica diplomatista diplopia diplopia heteronyme diplopic diplotaxis dipnee dipo dipodia dipolar dipolaritate dipolo dipsacaceas dipsacacee dipsaco dipsomane dipsomania dipsomaniac dipsomaniaco dipsomano diptere dipteros diptico directe directe contagion directemente del productor al consumitor directemente proportional direction direction axial direction bicephale direction central direction collective direction de circo direction de mina direction de museo direction de production direction de schola direction de un fallia direction del aerodromo direction del aeroporto direction del campo direction del interprisa direction del partito direction del schola direction del vento direction general direction multiple direction obligatori direction principal direction scenic directional directiva directivas curial directive directivitate directivitate de un antenna director director adjuncte director central director de banca director de camping director de circo director de fabrica director de mina director de museo director de orchestra director de pensionato director de pompas funebre director de porto director de prision director de production director de scena director de scena cinematographic director de schola director de theatro director de un internato director del campo director del joco(s) director del personal director divisional director general director principal director scenic director spiritual directoral directorato directori directorial directorio directory directrice directrice de schola directura dirham dirigente dirigente de alte nivello dirigente del partito dirigente syndical diriger diriger a un persona un reguardo de despecto diriger a un persona un reguardo de disprecio diriger le circulation diriger le operationes diriger le parola a diriger le parola a un persona diriger le traffico diriger parolas calorose a un persona diriger se al exito diriger se al persona indicate diriger se verso un loco diriger su critica verso un cosa diriger su oculo a diriger su oculo verso diriger su passos verso diriger un association diriger un debatto diriger un equipa diriger un interprisa diriger un littera a un persona diriger un orchestra diriger un question al presidente diriger un schola diriger un sublevation dirigibile dirigibilitate dirigismo dirigismo statal dirigista dirimente dirimer disabonar disabonar se a un gruppo in le Internet disabonar se a un revista disabusar disaccharide disacclimatar disaccopulamento disaccopular disaccopular le tubo del gas disaccopular le wagon disaccordar disaccordo disaccordo flagrante inter un theoria e le factos disaccordo flagrante inter un theoria e le factosdisaccordo flagrante inter un theoria e le factos disaccostumar disacidificar disacidification disactivar disactivar minas disactivation disadaptate disaerar disaerar beton disaeration disaffection disaffectionar disaffiliar disaffiliation disaggregar disaggregation disagio disagradabile disagradar disagrafar disagrafar su vestimentos disalineamento disalinear disalineation disammarrar disammarrar un nave disamor disancorar disanimar disanimate disannidar disannidar ovos disapprender disapprobar disapprobar le comportamento de un persona disapprobar le conducta de un persona disapprobar un projecto disapprobation disapprobative disapprobator disapprobatoridisappunctamento disappunctar disaquamento disaquamento de un polder disaquamento del Zuiderzee disaquar disaquar per pumpage disargentar disargentation disarmamento disarmamento atomic disarmamento bilateral disarmamento nuclear disarmamento unilateral disarmar disarrugar disarticular disarticulationdisarticulation de un membro disarticulation de un membro disassemblage disassemblar disassimilar disassimilation disassociar disastro disastro atomic disastro aviatori disastro de traino disastro ecologic disastro ferroviari disastro financiari disastro irremediabile disastro irreparabile disastro maritime disastro minerari disastro natural disastro naval disastro nuclear disastro radioactive disastro seismic disastros del guerra disastrose disaurar disavantage disavantagiar disavantagiar un herede al profito de un altere disavantagiar un hereditario al profito de un altere disavantagiose disbandamento disbandar disbandar se disbandar un club disbarbar disbarbate disbarcamento disbarcamento aeree disbarcamento aeree de truppas disbarcamento super le luna disbarcar disbarcar un persona super un insula disbarcatorio disblocar disblocar creditos disblocar le frenos disbobinar disbordamento disbordamento de un fluvio disbordar disbordar de enthusiasmo disboscamento disboscar disboscar un collina disbridamento disbridar disbuccamento disbuccar disbuclar disbursamento disbursar disbursar cinquanta florinos pro un libro disbuttonar disbuttonar su mantello disbutyrar disbutyrar lacte disbutyrate disbutyration disc jockey discalceamento discalcear discalcear se discalceate discalceator discamminar discampamento discampardiscantar discanto discapillar discapillate discappottabile discappottar discapsulage discapsular discapsulator discarbonatar discarburar discarburation discardinar discardinar un porta discarga discarga de productos toxic discarga de un condensator discarga electric discarga per scintillas discargamento discargamento de productos toxic discargamento de un nave discargar discargar le conscientia discargar le tresorero discargar le tresorerodiscargar mercantias discargar mercantias discargar merces discargar su bile contra un persona discargar su conscientia discargar su corde discargar su furor discargar su ira a un persona discargar su ira contra un persona discargar un accumulator discargar un accusato discargar un cannon discargar un fusil discargar un nave discargar un persona de su obligationes discargar un persona de un obligation discargar un tirodiscargar un tiro discargas illegal de residuos toxic discargator discargatorio discargatorio de productos toxic discargatorio de residuos toxic discarnar discarnate discartellisar discartellisation discassage discassamento discassar discassar mercantias discatenamento discatenamento del violentia discatenar discatenar le hilaritate general discatenar se discatenar un tempesta de indignation discentralisabile discentralisar discentralisar le industria discentralisar le poter discentralisation discentralisation administrative discentralisation del industria discentralisation del poter discentralisation politic discentralisator discentramento discentrar discentration discerner discerner le ben del mal discerner le intentiones de un persona discerner le presentia de un persona in le umbra discernibile discernibilitate discernimento discernitor dischetto dischlorurar dischristanisar dischristianisation disciflor discifloral discincte discinger disciplina disciplina claustral disciplina de caserna disciplina de ferro disciplina de pensamento disciplina de pensata disciplina del partito disciplina del precios disciplina ecclesiastic disciplina ferree disciplina militar disciplina monachal disciplina monastic disciplina principal disciplina scholar disciplina sportive disciplina stricte disciplinabile disciplinabilitate disciplinar disciplinari disciplinas auxiliar disciplinas technic discipulo discipulo de Rabelais discipulo externe discipulos de Emmaus disclavar disclavar plancas disco disco a cammas disco a friction disco a longe durata disco a longe duration disco abrasive disco adhesive disco compacte disco de auro disco de ballo disco de cammas disco de embracage disco de freno disco de friction disco de jazz disco de longe durata disco de longe duration disco de metallo disco de microsulco durata disco de microsulco duration disco de Newton disco de parcamento disco de parkingdisco de parking disco de platino disco de polimento disco de propulsion disco de quaranta-cinque tornos disco de smerilio disco de stationamento disco de trenta-tres revolutiones disco de trenta-tres tornos disco del luna disco del sol disco dur disco flexibile disco intervertebral disco intervertebral prolabite disco lunar disco magnetic disco microsulco disco motor disco numerate disco propulsori disco selector disco solar disco stereo(phonic) disco stereophonic disco stereo(phonic) disco stereophonic disco vertebral disco video disco volante discobolo discocaule discographia discographic discoidal discoide discollar discollar un etiquetta discolorante discolorar discolorar se discolorar se le capillos discoloration discombros discompletar discomyceto disconcertamento disconcertar disconcertate discongelamento discongelar discongelar carne discongelation discongelation de carne discongestion discongestion de centrales telephonic discongestion de un arteria de traffico discongestionar discongestionar le pulmones discongestionar un arteria de traffico disconnecter disconnecter le alarma disconnecter le radio disconnecter le television disconnexion disconsiliar disconsiliate a un publico non adulte disconsolate discontabile discontaminar discontamination discontar discontator discontentamento discontentar discontente discontento discontinuar discontinuar le production de un cosa discontinuar un club discontinuar un jornal discontinuar un servicio de ferry discontinuar unscription discontinuation discontinue discontinuitate discontinuitate de un phenomeno disconto disconto bancari disconto regional disconveniente disconvenientia disconvenir disconvenir a discopathia discoperir discoperir le casserola discoperir nove fontes de imposto discoperir se discoperir un complot discoperir un secreto discoperitor discoperta discoperta de un tresor discoperta de un vaccino discoperta macabre discoperta scientific discopertas prehistoric discopertas scientific discoperte discophile discophilia discophilo discoragiamento discoragiar discoragiar se discorcar discorcar un bottilia discorcator discordante discordantia discordantia angular discordantia de characteres discordantia de colores discordantia de gustos discordantia de opiniones discordantia de stratificationes discordantia inter theoria e practica discordar discorde discordia discordia in le sino del gruppo discordo discornar discoromanento discoronar discoronar un rege discortese discortesia discorticar cacahuetes discotheca discothecario discount discreditar discreditar un adversario discredito discremar discremar le lacte discremation discremator discrepante discrepantia discrepar discrescer discrescimento discrescimento del natalitate discrete discretion discretion garantite discretional discretionari discretive discriminante discriminante de un equation algebraic discriminante de un equation algebric discriminar discrimination discrimination racial discrimination reverse discrimination salarial discriminative discriminatori disculpa mi retardo disculpabile disculpar disculpar se disculpar un amico disculpation discurrer discursive discursivitate discurso discurso allusive discurso annual discurso apologetic discurso commemorative discurso comminatori discurso compendiose discurso conciliatori discurso conclusive discurso confuse discurso copiose discurso de adeo discurso de adieu discurso de apertura discurso de clausura discurso de festa discurso de inauguration discurso de tabula discurso del throno discurso demagogic discurso diffamatori discurso directe discurso electoral discurso electoral demagogic discurso eloquente discurso emphatic discurso epideictic discurso extemporanee discurso farraginose discurso fluvio discurso focose discurso funebre discurso funeral discurso grandiloquente discurso inaugural discurso incoherente discurso indirecte discurso informal discurso injuriose discurso insultante discurso introductive discurso laudative discurso laudatori discurso linear discurso magniloquente discurso marathon discurso panegyric discurso passionante discurso pathetic discurso plen de allusiones discurso plen de emphase discurso politic discurso preliminar discurso radiodiffundite discurso radiophonic discurso rectoral discurso satiric discurso sensate discurso soporific discurso succincte discurso ultragiose discurso vehemente discurso verbose discussion discussion ardente discussion de affaires discussion de un projecto de lege discussion in le studio discussion infertile discussion infructuose discussion interminabile discussion parlamentari discussion preliminar discussion preparatori discussion sterile discussion subsequente discussion ulterior discussion vivace discussion vive discussiones eternal discuter discuter con animation discuter ulteriormente discuter un projecto de lege discuter un question discuter un question a fundo discutibile discutibilitate discutibilitate de un ration discutibilitate de un theoria disdicer disdicer per telephono disdicer se disdicer un abonamento disdicer un appunctamento disdicer un habitation disdicimento disdicimento del contracto de location disdignabile disdignar disdignar le insinuationes disdigno disdigno del morte disdigno ironic disdigno supreme disdignose disdoanamento disdoanar disdoanate disduplamento disduplamento de un jornal disduplamento del personalitate disduplar disduplar le jornal disebriamento disebriar disembarassar disembarassar se de disembarassar se de un persona per vage promissas disembarassar un cellario disembarassar un mineral de su ganga disembracage disembracar disempleo disentravar disequilibrar disequilibrate disequilibrio disequilibrio psychic disescalar disescalation disestima disestimar disfacer disfacer le bucla disfacer le lecto disfacer le reputation de un persona disfacer le valise disfacer se de disfacer se de cargas disfacer se de su persecutores disfacer se in pulvere disfacer su adversario disfacer un complot disfacer un contracto disfacer un maritage disfacer un matrimonio disfacer un nodo disfacer un pacchetto disfacer un pacco disfacer un sutura disfacta disfacta electoral disfacta inevitabile disfacta militar disfacta sensibile disfacta vergoniose disfacte disfalsar disfardar disfavor disfavorabile disfavorar disferrar disferrar un prisionero disfiguramento disfigurar disfigurar le factos disfigurar le intentiones de un persona disfigurar le veritate disfigurar le voce disfigurate per le variola disfiguration disfiguration del factos disfiguration del veritate disfilar disfloramento disflorar disfloration disflorescer disfoliante disfoliar disfoliar le ramos de un salice disfoliation disfoliator disfrenar disfructar disgelar disgelatordisgelator posterior disgelator posterior disgelo disgelo diplomatic disgorgamento disgorgar disgranamento disgranar disgranar le spicas disgranator disgrassar disgrassar le capillos disgrassiar disgratia disgratiar disgratiar un favorito disgratiose disgregar disgregation disguisamento disguisamento de cowboy disguisar disguisar le veritate disguisar su scriptura disguisar su sentimentos disguisate disgustar disgustate disgusto disgusto del vita disgustose dishabituar dishabituar se dishabituar se de fumar dishabituar un persona del alcohol dishabituar un persona del vitio de biber dishabituation disharmonia disharmonia de characteres disharmonia de colores disharmonia de sonos disharmonic disharmoniose disharmonisar disharnesar disherbar disherbar le jardin disheritar dishonestate dishoneste dishonestitate dishonor dishonor indelibile dishonorabile dishonorante dishonorar dishonorar su familia dishonorar un juvena dishonorar un virgine dishuman dishumanisar dishumanisation dishydratar dishydratation dishydrogenar dishypothecar disilluder disillusion disillusion amar disillusion profunde disillusionamento disillusionamento amar disillusionamento profunde disillusionar disillusionar profundemente disimballage disimballar disimballar mercantias disimballar merces disimbarcar disimbarcation disincantamento disincantamento amar disincantamento profunde disincantar disincantator disincarcerar disincarceration disincarnar disincassamento disincassar disinclinar disinclinate disinclination disincombramento disincombrar disincrustar disincrustation disincrustrante disinebriar disinebriar se disinfamar disinfectante disinfectar disinfectar instrumentos chirurgic disinfectar le camera de un malado contagiose disinfectar un plaga disinfectator disinfection disinfection de un plaga disinfestar disinfestation disinfestator disinflammar disinflar disinflate disinflation disinformar disinformation disingranar disinhiber disinhibition disinhibitori disinquadramento disinquadrar disinraucamento disinraucar disinrolar disinrolar se disintegrar disintegration disintegration alpha disintegration atomic disintegration beta disintegration del atomo disintegration del personalitate disintegration gamma disinteressamento disinteressar disinteressar se de disinteressate disinteresse disinterramento disinterrar disinterrar tresores disintoxicar disintoxicar se disintoxicar un alcoholico disintoxicar un toxicomano disintoxication disintricar disintrication disinveloppar disinvenenamento disinvenenar disinvestimento disinvestir disinvirgar disinvolte disinvoltura disinvolver disjejunar disjuncte disjunction disjunction de duo preceduras disjunction de un articulo de un projecto de lege disjunctive disjunctor disjunger disjunger boves disjunger duo causas disjunger un articulo de un projecto de lege disjunger un idea de su realisation practic diskette dislaciar dislaciar se le calceos dislaciar se le scarpas dislactar disligamento disligar disligar le lingua de un persona disligar un pacchetto disligar un persona de su obligationes disligar un persona de un promissa disligar un persona del juramento dislocar dislocar se le bracio dislocar se le columna vertebral dislocar se le pede dislocate dislocation dislocation de un membro dislocation horizontal dislocationes tectonic disloyal disloyalitate dislustrar dismacular dismaculator dismaculatura dismaliar dismaliar se dismaliatura dismanicar dismantellamento dismantellamento de armas nuclear dismantellar dismantellar armas nuclear dismarcar dismascar dismascar se dismascar un impostor dismembramento dismembrar dismembrar un animal dismembrar un familia dismensurate dismentir dismentir un affirmation dismentito dismesura dismesurate dismilitarisar dismilitarisation dismobilar dismobilar un camera dismodate dismonetisar dismonetisar le pecias de auro dismonetisation dismontabile dismontage dismontapneu dismontar dismontar un machina dismontar un tenta dismontator dismontator de pneumaticos dismoralisar dismoralisation dismoralisator disnationalisar disnationalisar un interprisa disnationalisation disnaturante disnaturar disnaturation disnaturation de alcohol disnazificar disnazification disnebular disnebulation disnebulisar disnebulisation disnickelar disnicotinisar disnicotinisation disnicotinisator disnitrificar disnitrification disnodamento disnodamento de un roman disnodamento de un romance disnodar disnodar un corda disnodose disobediente disobedientia disobedientia civil disobedir disobedir a un persona disobedir al timon disobligante disobligantia disobligar disobstruction disobstruction de un passage disobstruer disobstruer un passage disobstruer un tubo disoccupar disoccupar se de disoccupate disoccupation disoccupation de longe durata disoccupation de longe duration disoccupation del juvenes disoccupation disguisate disoccupation frictional disoccupation invisibile disoccupation involuntari disoccupation juvenil disoccupation massive disoccupation partial disoccupation prolongate disoccupation saisonal disoccupation structural disoccupation voluntari disoccupato disodorante disodorisar disodorisation disopercular disorbitar disorbitation disordinar disordinate disordine disordine circulatori disordine del pensata disordine digestive disordine indescriptibile disordine intestinal disordine mental disordine trophic disordines racial disorganisar disorganisar le planos de un persona disorganisation disorganisation de un armea disorganisator disorganisatori disorientar disorientar un bussola disorientar un compasso disorientation disossamento disossar disoxydante disoxydar disoxydar un catena disoxydation disoxygenante disoxygenar disoxygenation disoxyribonucleic disoxyribose dispacchettage dispacchettar dispaisar dispaisar se dispaisate disparate dispare disparer disparer del mundo del vivos disparer del scena disparer in fumo disparer in le massa disparer in le tenebras disparer in multitude disparer le aqua disparitate disparitate de characteres disparitate de credentias disparitate de etate disparitate de opiniones disparitate de tractamento disparition disparition de species prehistoric disparition de un cultura disparition de un specie disparition del sol al horizonte disparition del specie disparition mysteriose dispeciamento dispeciar dispender dispendio dispendio de energia dispendio de tempore dispendiose dispensa dispensa del servicio militar dispensabile dispensar dispensar multe moneta dispensar un persona de impostos dispensar un persona del juramento dispensario dispensas de viage dispensas immoderate dispensas impreviste dispensas private dispensation dispensative dispensator dispensero disperger dispersar dispersar le armea inimic dispersar le massa dispersar le multitude dispersar su attention dispersar su dispersar dispersar su effortios dispersar su fortias dispersar un attruppamento dispersion dispersion acustic dispersion angular dispersion angulardispersion chromatic dispersion chromatic dispersion de colores dispersion de luce dispersion de lumine dispersion del attention dispersion del colores dispersion del manifestantes dispersion del massa dispersion del nubes per le vento dispersion del populo judee dispersion su fortias dispersive dispignoramento dispignorar displacente displacentia displacer displacer a un persona displaciabile displaciamento displaciamento angular displaciamento de aqua displaciamento de truppas displaciamento de un functionario displaciamento de un functionario public displaciamento de un nave displaciamento del accento displaciamento transversal displaciamento violette displaciar displaciar truppas displaciar un functionario displaciar un functionario public displaciar un problema displaciar un tabula displaciate displantar displantation displantator display display de un computator display de un computer displicabile displicamento displicamento de fortias displicamento de missiles de cruciera displicamento de un paracadita displicar displicar le alas displicar le bandiera displicar le velas displicar missiles de cruciera displicar un grande activitate displicar un grande habilitate displicar un grande poter displicar un jornal displicar zelo displumar displumar un persona displumate displumation dispoetisar dispoetisation dispolarisar dispolarisation dispolarisator dispolimento dispolir disponer disponer de disponer de un auto(mobile) disponer del sorte de un persona disponer estheticamente le flores disponer flores in un vaso disponer in laminas disponer in tabulas disponer le sedias circum le tabula disponer liberemente de disponer un persona in favor de un cosa disponibile disponibile a demanda disponibilitate disponibilitate immediate dispopulamento dispopular disposite disposite al pardono disposition disposition alterne del flores disposition alterne del folios disposition artistic disposition de penalitate disposition de spirito disposition del folios disposition del lege disposition del spirito disposition foliardisposition foliar disposition imperative disposition legal disposition limitative disposition materialistic disposition penal disposition preceptive disposition prohibitive disposition provisori disposition salarial disposition statutari disposition testamentari in extremis disposition transitional disposition transitori disposition typographic dispositiones del lege super le abortamento dispositiones in vigor dispositiones legislative dispositiones protocollar dispositiones super le abortamento dispositiones tarifari dispositiones testamentari dispositiones transitori dispositiones vigente dispositive dispositivo dispositivo antiderapante dispositivo antifurto dispositivo anti-incendio dispositivo automatic dispositivo de accendimento dispositivo de alarma dispositivo de ancorage dispositivo de ascolta dispositivo de clausura dispositivo de controlo dispositivo de frenage dispositivo de ignition dispositivo de preselection dispositivo de securitate dispositivo de securitate quadruple dispositivo de signalisation dispositivo de synchronisation dispositivo intrauterin dispositivo prohibitive dispositivo prohibitori dispositivo regulator dispositor disposseder disposseder un persona de su benes disposseder un persona de un privilegio dispossession dispossession de un privilegio dispreciante dispreciar dispreciative dispreciator disprecio disprecio de se ipse disprecio de se mesme disproportion disproportion de etate disproportionar disproportionate disproportionation disprovider disproviste disproviste de disproviste de cauda disproviste de equivoco disproviste de interesse disproviste de moneta disproviste de riscos disproviste de sensibilitate disproviste de senso disproviste de tacto disproviste de talento dispruinar dispruination dispruinator dispulpar dispulpator dispulveramento dispulverar dispulverar un carpetta dispulverar un tapete dispulverar un tapis disputa disputa de theologos disputa doctrinal disputa religiose disputa salarial disputa theologic disputabile disputabilitate disputante disputar disputar le legalitate de un acto disputar se un hereditage disputation disputative disputator disqualificar disqualificar un boxator pro un colpo basse disqualificar un persona como un teste disqualification disquisition disrangiamento disrangiamento intestinal disrangiar disrationabile disregulamento disregulamento de un mechanismo disregulamento del evolution natural disregular disregular se disregular un evolution natural disregular un mechanismo disregulate disrolamento disrolar disrolar le carpetta rubie ante un persona disrolar le tapete rubie ante un persona disrolar le tapis rubie ante un persona disrolar un carta disrolar un mappa disrumper disruption disruptive disruptor dissalar dissalar le aqua del mar dissalation dissecar dissecar un animal dissecar un flor dissection dissector dissellar disseminar disseminar armas atomic disseminar cognoscentia disseminar cognoscimento disseminar minas disseminar un maladia dissemination dissemination de armas atomic dissemination de armas nuclear dissemination epizoic dissemination thalassic disseminator dissension dissension civil dissension religiose dissensiones domestic dissensiones familial dissentimento dissentir dissepimento disserer disserramento disserrar disserrar su prisa disserrar un vite dissertar dissertar super un subjecto politic dissertation dissertation de doctorato dissertation doctoral dissertation historic dissertator disservicio disservir dissidente dissidentia dissidentias religiose dissider dissigillamento dissigillar dissigillar un littera dissimilantia dissimilar dissimilar in forma dissimilaritate dissimilation dissimile dissimilitude dissimulabile dissimular dissimular su disappunctamento dissimular su disillusion dissimular su gaudio dissimular su joia dissimular un cosa al fisco dissimulate dissimulation dissimulator dissipabile dissipar dissipar energia dissipar le massa dissipar le multitude dissipar se in fumo dissipar su fortuna dissipar su patrimonio dissipar su tempore dissipate dissipation dissipation de energia dissipation de tempore dissipator dissociabile dissociabilitate dissociar dissociar duo questiones dissociar le moleculas dissociar un corpore chimic dissociate dissociation dissociation electrolytic dissociation hydrolytic dissociation mental dissociation thermic dissociative dissoldar dissolubile dissolubilitate dissolubilitate de un assemblea dissolubilitate de un substantia dissolute dissolution dissolution de un maritage dissolution de un matrimonio dissolution del costumes dissolution del maritage dissolution del matrimonio dissolution del mores dissolution del parlamento dissolutive dissolvente dissolver dissolver le parlamento dissolver sucro in aqua dissolver un commission dissolver un compania dissolver un maritage dissolver un matrimonio dissolver un societate dissonante dissonantia dissonantia cognitive dissonantia de colores dissonantia inter le principios e le conducta dissonar dissone dissuader dissuader le inimico dissuasion dissuasive dissuasor dissuer dissymmetria dissymmetria molecular dissymmetric distachabile distachamento distachar distachar le ammarras distachar le bucla distachar le can distachar le receptor distachar le remolco distachar le wagon distachar per rumper distachar se del peloton distachar su mantello distachar torquente distachar un anello de un catena distachar un wagon distachate distal distante distantia distantia angular distantia apogee distantia attingite distantia auditive distantia de arresto distantia de attingimento distantia de derapage distantia de frenage distantia de lanceamento distantia de visibilitate distantia focal distantia focal de un lente distantia hyperfocal distantia in linea recte distantia incalculabile distantia interatomic distantia papillar distantia pupillar distantia zenital distantiar distantiar se de su adversario distantiar se explicitemente de un cosa distantiar se formalmente de distantias interstellar distantias vertiginose distantiometro distar distar 10 kilometros del urbe distemperar distemperar aciero distemperate distender distender le arco distender le corda distender un corda distender un musculo distensibile distensibilitate distension distension de un arco distension de un musculo disthronabile disthronamento disthronar disthronar le rege disticho disticho elegiac distillabile distillar distillar gin distillar vino distillation distillation de plantas aromatic distillation fractionate distillation molecular distillation sic distillation vacuo distillato distillator distillator de arak distillator de gin distillator de rum distillatori distilleria distilleria de distilleria de arak distilleria de coaltar distilleria de gin distilleria de liquores distilleria de rum distincte distinction distinction de classe distinction de genere distinction del ben e del mal distinction honorific distinction juridic distinction nette distinction orthographic distinction racial distinction subtil distinctiones delicate distinctive distinctivo distinctivo de policia distinger distinguer distinguer inter le possibile e le probabile distinguer le periculo distinguer nettemente distinguer se per certe particularitates distinguer se per un cosa distinguibile distinguibilitate distinguite distinguitor distobuccal distolingual distoma distoma hepatic distomatose = distomatosis distorquer distorquer le parolas de un persona distorquer le realitate distorquer se le pede distorsion de intermodulation distorsion harmonic distorsion linear distorte distortion = distorsion distortion de intermodulation distortion de modulation distortion de sono distortion harmonic distortion in forma de barril distortion in forma de cossino distortion linear distracte distraction distraction de feria distraction de kermesse distraction innocente distractive distraher distraher le inimico distraher su attention distressar distribuer distribuer con profusion distribuer le cartas distribuer le currero distribuer le partes distribuer le rolos distribuer prospectos distribuer repastos distribuer surrisos distribuer un dividendo distribuibile distribution distribution binomial distribution complementari distribution de benzina distribution de cartas distribution de dividendos distribution de gas distribution de gas natural distribution de gasolina distribution de litteras distribution de premios distribution de tension distribution del currente distribution del currero distribution del gas distribution del partes distribution del phonemas distribution del population distribution del precios distribution del riscos distribution del rolos distribution gaussian distribution municipal del aqua distribution postal distributional distributive distributivitate distributor distributor automatic distributor automatic de cigarrettas distributor de benzina distributor de billetes de banca distributor de caffe distributor de cigarrettas distributor de condomes distributor de currente distributor de films distributor de gasolina distributor de litteras distributor de notas de banca distributor de preservativos distributor de tension distributor de tickets de parking distributor de timbros distributor de voltage districto districto carbonifere districto electoral districto federal districto postal districto rural districto urban disturbantia disturbantia articulatori disturbantia comportamental disturbantia de crescentia disturbantia de crescimento disturbantia del equilibrio disturbantia del ordine public disturbantia del tranquillitate disturbantia mnesic disturbantias atmospheric disturbantias psychomotor disturbantias racial disturbar disturbar le equilibrio disturbar le ordine public disturbar le quiete public disturbar le stomacho disturbar le tranquillitate disturbate mentalmente disturbator distyle disuncar disunion disunion del corpore e del anima disunir disunitate disusar disusate disuso disutile disvainar disvainar le sabla disvainar le spada disvelamento disvelar disvelar indiscretemente un secreto disvelar secretos disvelar un mysterio disvelar un secreto disvelar un statua disveloppabile disveloppamental disveloppamento disveloppamento del derecto disveloppamento del litoral disveloppamento del pellicula negative disveloppamento del spirito disveloppamento hastive disveloppamento inquietante disveloppamento intellectual disveloppamento parallel disveloppamento prenatal disveloppamento progressive disveloppamento satisfactori disveloppamento semantic disveloppar disveloppar le amicitate disveloppar le capacitate intellectualdisveloppar le capacitate intellectual disveloppar le capacitate intellectual disveloppar se de forma cancerogene disveloppar se de forma cancerose disveloppar su personalitate disveloppar su talento al maximo disveloppar un methodo didactic disveloppar un nove medicamento disveloppar un spirito de resistentia disveloppator disveloppator de inversion disveloppator pro photographias in colores disveloppator pro photos in colores disvestir disviar disviar se disviation disvitabile disvitamento disvitar disvitar le coperculo de un potto disyllabe disyllabic = dissyllabic disyllabo disyllabo = dissyllabo dithyrambic dithyrambo ditto dittographia dittographic dittologia dittologic diurese = diuresis diuretic diuretico diurnal diurne diurno diva divagar divagation divan divan-lecto dive diveller divergente divergentia divergentia de ideas divergentia de interesses divergentia de judicamentos divergentia de opiniones divergentia de radios luminose divergentia de un vector divergentia religiose diverger diverse diverse personas me ha parlate de illo diversificabile diversificar diversificar le investimentos diversificar le programmas de television diversificar su exemplos diversification diversiforme diversion diversion de feria diversion de kermesse diversion popular diversiones super le glacie diversitate diversitate de culturas diversitate de opinion diversitate genetic del specie diversitate infinite del natura diverter diverter se agradabilemente diverter su attention diverticular diverticulitis diverticulo divertimento divertimento costose divertimento innocente divertimento popular divertimento public divide e impera divide e regna dividendo dividendo bancari dividendo final dividendo interime dividendo provisional dividendo trimestral divider divider in duo divider in lotes divider in phases divider in quatro divider in semestres divider le butino divider le spiritos divider un angulo in duo divider un parola divider un terreno dividivi divin divina qui me ha scribite divinar divinar le futuro divinar le intentiones de un persona divinar le pensamentos de un persona divinar le pensatas de un persona divination divination del futuro divinator divinatori divinisar divinisation divinitate divinitate aquatic divinitate biforme divinitate del montanias divinitates chthonie divinitates topic divino divise divisibile divisibilitate divisibilitate del materia division division administrative division blindate division cellular division centesimal division cuirassate division de carros de combatto division de cavalleria division de cellula division de chirurgia division de labor division de reduction division de tanks division de un superficie division del costos division del die division del labor division del nucleo division del poteres division del travalio division dichotomic division in duo division in phases division in syllabas division longitudinal division mitotic division motorisate division paracaditistas division regional divisional divisionari divisionismo divisionista divisive divison syllabic de un parola divisor divisor de tension divisor de voltage divisor normal divisor prime divisori divo divorciar divorciate permanentemente divorcio divortio collusive divulgabile divulgar divulgar un nova divulgar un secreto divulgation divulgation de un secreto divulgator divulgatori divulsion dixieland dizygote djellaba djinn do doana doana de un aeroporto doana de un porto doanal doaner doanero Dobermann docente docente de mathematica docentia docer docetismo docile docilitate docimasia docimastic docimologia docimologic docimologo dock dock flottante docker docte docto doctor doctor de medicina doctor del Ecclesia doctor in medicina doctoral doctorando doctorar doctorar se doctorato doctoressa doctrina doctrina anabaptista doctrina anarchic doctrina anarchista doctrina anarchistic doctrina animista doctrina animistic doctrina antisemitic doctrina baptista doctrina biblic doctrina brahmanic doctrina calvinista doctrina calvinistic doctrina catharic doctrina catholic doctrina christian doctrina collectivista doctrina collectivistic doctrina communista doctrina communistic doctrina de reincarnation doctrina de stato doctrina de vita doctrina del catharos doctrina del consubstantiation doctrina del fide doctrina del fixitate del species doctrina del gratia doctrina del immortalitate doctrina del immortalitate del anima doctrina del predestination doctrina del preformation doctrina del reincarnation doctrina del Trinitate doctrina demographic doctrina ecclesiastic doctrina eleatic doctrina epicuree doctrina erronee doctrina eschatologic doctrina eugenic doctrina evangelic doctrina evolutionista doctrina evolutionistic doctrina exoteric doctrina extremistic doctrina fallace doctrina false doctrina fatalistic doctrina federalista doctrina galenic doctrina gnostic doctrina intransigente doctrina jansenista doctrina monarchista doctrina monista doctrina monistic de Spinoza doctrina mormonic doctrina nestorian doctrina nominalista doctrina nominalistic doctrina non-conformista doctrina orthodoxe doctrina pasteurian doctrina perniciose doctrina polytheista doctrina polytheistic doctrina rationalistic doctrina reformate doctrina relativistic doctrina religiose doctrina sacramentari doctrina spurie doctrina stricte doctrina syncretista doctrina syncretistic doctrina teleologic doctrina utilitaristic doctrinal doctrinari doctrinario doctrinarismo docudrama documentabile documental documentalista documentar documentar se documentar un persona super un question documentari documentario documentario super le animales documentarista documentate documentation documentation ample documentation lacunar documentation lacunose documentation plethoric documentation ric documentation variate documentation voluminose documento documento apocryphe documento commercial documento de archivo documento de identitate documento de processo documento de valor inestimabile documento del processo documento facilemente databile documento historic documento indatabile documento infalsificabile documento justificative documento probatori documento processual documento scientific documento sigillate documentos allegabile documentos de bordo documentos de viage documentos secrete documentos top secret documentotheca dodecagonal dodecagone dodecagono dodecahedric dodecahedro dodecahedro regular dodecandre Dodecaneso dodecapetale dodecaphonia dodecaphonic dodecaphonismo dodecaphonista dodecastyle dodecasyllabe dodecasyllabo dodo dogaressa doge dogma dogma catholic dogma christian dogma del infallibilitate del papa dogma del infallibilitate pontifical dogma del Trinitate dogma immobile dogma trinitari dogmas heretic dogmas politic dogmatic dogmatica dogmatica thetic dogmatisar dogmatisation dogmatisator dogmatismo dogmatista dogo dogo danese dolabriforme dolby dolcevita doler doler se de dolichocephale dolichocephalia dolichocephalo dolichomorphe dolichopetale dolichopode dolina dolinas karstic dollar dollar american dollar canadian dollar liberian dollar malay dolman dolmen dolo Dolomitas dolomite dolomitic dolor dolor abdominal dolor acute dolor amorose dolor atroce dolor cephalic dolor colic dolor de aure dolor de capite dolor de dentes dolor de lumbos dolor de stomacho dolor de testa dolor de ventre dolor dorsal dolor fulgurante dolor in del dorso dolor in le dorso dolor inenarrabile dolor insupportabile dolor intercostal dolor interior dolor intestinal dolor intolerabile dolor lancinante dolor lumbar dolor menstrual dolor neuralgic dolor palpitante dolor phantasma dolor pulsative dolor recurrente dolor scapular dolor spasmodic dolor stomachal dolor supportabile dolor surde dolor sympathic dolor tendinose dolor terebrante dolor ventral dolor vertebral dolor(es) abdominal dolores articular dolores de parto dolores de parturition dolores epigastric dolores expulsive dolores in le dorso dolores muscular dolores nephritic dolores premenstrual dolores rheumatic dolores rheumaticdolorose dolorositate domabile domabilitate domar domar leones domator domator de cavallos domator de leones domator de urso domestic domestica domesticabile domesticar domestication domestication de animales salvage domesticator domesticitate domestico domiciliar domiciliar un littera de cambio domiciliari domicilio domicilio actual domicilio conjugal domicilio de servicio domicilio de un societate domicilio fixe domina dominabile dominante dominantia dominantia apical dominar dominar Interlingua dominar le materia dominar le situation dominar le theoria de un technica dominar su passiones dominar su subjecto dominar un populo domination domination spiritual domination tyrannic dominator dominial dominica dominica de Advento dominica de pascha dominica de pentecoste Dominica del Palmas Dominica del ramos dominical dominican dominicano Dominico dominio dominio de se ipse dominio de un cavallero dominio del mundo dominio del spirito dominio linguistic dominio mundial dominio national dominio public dominio rural dominio universal domino domo domo communal domo de angulo domo de campania domo de correction domo de Deo domo de detention domo de ecclesia domo de foliage domo de location domo de moda domo de pauperes domo de pignores domo de povres domo de reposo domo de sal domo del defuncto domo del Pantheon domo del sal domo inhabitabile domo locative domo mobilate domo municipal domo natal domo parochial domo proprie domo serial donabile donacia donar donatario donation donation generose donationes inter vivos donatismo donatista donativo donator donator de organo donator de sanguine donator de sperma donator generose donator liberal donia donjon donjuanesc donjuanismo donnadono dono benvenite dono de anniversario dono de benvenita dono de Deo dono de moneta dono de Natal dono de nuptias dono de observation dono de pascha dono de persuasion dono de publicitate dono del celo dono del eloquentia dono del linguas dono del parola dono del prophetia dono persuasive dono pro le linguas dono promotional dono prophetic dono remuneratori dono suasive donos charismatic donos del spirito dopar dopar se doping doping de sanguine Doppler dorar dorar le pilula dorate dorator doratura dorian doriano doric dorico doris dormettar dormiente dormir dormir al pertica dormir como un marmotta dormir insimul dormir le somno del justo dormir profundemente dormir super su lauros dormir troppo longemente dormitive dormitivo dormitor dormitorio doronico Dorothea dorsal dorsalgia dorsiventral dorsiventralitate dorso dorso a dorso dorso curvate dorso de catto dorso de montania dorso de un sedia dorso del mano dorso reclinabile dorso reclinabile de un sedia dorso voltate dorsoventral doryphora doryphora del Colorado dosabile dosage dosar dosator dosator automatic dose = dosis dose de radiation dose excessive dose homeopathic dose lethal dose maximal dose maxime dose mortal dose toxic dose troppo forte dosimetria dosimetricdosimetro dosis de radiation dosis homeopathic dosis lethal dosis toxic dossier dossier mysteriose dossier suspendite dotal dotar dotar un persona generosemente dotate de ration dotation dotation a un institution caritative dotator dote dote nuptial dova doxologia doxologic dozena draba dracena drachma dracocephalo Dracon dracon dracon con alas draconian draconic draconitic draga draga aspirante draga de vapor dragage dragaminas dragar dragar un porto dragator dragator de minas dragline dragon dragona drain drainabile drainabilitate drainage drainage biologic drainage de palude drainage de un polder drainage electro-osmotic drainar drainar per pumpage drainar un marisco drama drama de conscientia drama de familia drama fatalista drama liturgic drama musical drama satyric drama shakespeariandrama shakespearian dramatic dramatica dramaticitate dramatisar dramatisation dramatisation de un roman dramatisation de un romance dramaturgia dramaturgic dramaturgo drappar drapperia drappero drappo drappo de auro drappo de banio drappo de flanella drappo de lecto drappo mortuari drappo superior drappos de flanella drastic drasticitate drasticitate de un remedio dravidic dravidologia dreadnought drepanocyto drepanocytose = drepanocytosis dressage dressar un falcon dribblar dribblar le ballon circum le keeper dribblator dribble drifter drive drive-in drizza droga droga dur droga psychedelicdroga psychedelic droga psychopharmacologic droga spasmogene drogar drogar se drogas dulce drogas dur drogas forte drogas legier drogas psychedelic drogato drogeria drogista drogman drolle drolleria dromedario dromia dromia vulgar dronte dropshot drosera drosera rotundifolie droseraceas drosometria drosometric drosometro drosophila drosophila funebre drososcopio druida druidessa druidic druidismo drupa drupacee drusa dry farming dryade dual dualismo dualista dualistic dualitate dubita dubita justificate dubitabile dubitar dubitar del veracitate del historia dubitas injustificate dubitation dubitative dubitator dubitator incorrigibile dubitose dublinese duc, plduches ducal ducato ducato de Normandia ducato de Parma ducaton ducer ducha ducha tepide duchar duchar un infante pro lavar le duchessa duchessa de Windsor ductile ductilitate ductilitate del auro ducto ducto acustic ducto auditive ducto auditori ducto cystic ducto deferente ducto ejaculatori ducto galactophore ducto hepatic ducto lacrimal ducto seminal ducto thoracic duecento duellar duellator duellista duello duello de artilleria duello de chacos duello indecise duello judiciari duello oratori duettista duettistas comic duetto dug out dulce dulce amar dulce como le melle dulciastre dulcificante dulcificar dulcificar aqua dulcificar le caffe con saccharina dulcification dulcor dulcor de un cigarretta duliadum duma dumdum dumping duna duna litoral duna maritime duna pleistocen duna transversal dunas mobile Dunkerque dunque duo duo a duo duo annos de prision duo cameras communicante duo cosas absolutemente incomparabile duo cosas essentialmente differente duo digitos de scuma duo digitos de spuma duo es inferior a tres duo horas duo horas de marcha duo horas de navigation duo litros de lacte duo milliones de homines duo naturas discordante duo naturas discorde duo naturas opponite duo naturas opposite duo punctos duodece duodecesime duodecimal duodecime duodenal duodenitis duodeno dupar dupar le confidentia de un persona dupe duperia duplage duplamento duplar duplar le numero duplar un capo duplar un film duplate in Interlingua duple duple de longitude duple decimetro duple decision del OTAN duple fila de spectatores duple fundo duple helice duple mixte duple objectivo duple vitros a duple foco dupletto duplex duplicabile duplicar duplicar le numero duplicar un documento duplicar un syllaba duplication duplication chromosomic duplication de un documento duplication de un syllaba duplicative duplicato duplicator duplicatura duplice duplice helice duplicitate duplicitate de causas dur dur a manear dur como le ferro dur como un petra dur de aure dur de corde dur de intendimento dur de manear dur de ventre dura mater durabile durabilitate durabilitate del amicitate durabilitate del pace duraluminium duramen durante durante jornatas integre durante le cabinetto Kok durante le deliberationes durante le die durante le horas de schola durante le jorno durante le lunch durante le negotiationes durante le nocte durante le regno de Juliana durante le repasto durante mi absentia durante que durante seculos durante septimanas e septimanas durar durar un eternitate durata durata de exposition durata de functionamento de un machina durata de incubation durata de labor durata de oscillation durata de posa durata de presto durata de reaction durata de travalio durata de un oscillation durata de utilisation de un colla durata de validitate durata de viage durata de vita durata del conclave durata del cursodurata del curso durata del die durata del examine durata del flash durata del gestation durata del horas de labor durata del horas de travalio durata del horas del labor durata del jornata de labor durata del jornata de labordurata del jornata de travalio durata del jornata de travalio durata del jorno durata del labor durata del pena durata del reflexo durata del studios durata del termino de arrentamento durata del vita human durata germinative duration duration de exposition duration de incubation duration de labor duration de oscillation duration de presto duration de reaction duration de travalio duration de validitate duration de viage duration de vita duration del curso duration del examine duration del flash duration del gestation duration del horas de labor duration del horas de travalio duration del horas del labor duration del jornata de labor duration del jornata de travalio duration del labor duration del pena duration del periodo de arrentamento duration del reflexo duration del studios duration del validitate duration del vita duration del vita human duration germinativeduration germinative durative durativitate durativo duressa duressa de aciero duressa del aqua duressa del diamante durmente provate duro duumviral duumvirato duumviro dyade dyadic dynamic dynamic dynamic dynamica dynamica gyrostatic dynamicitate dynamicitate de un persona dynamicitate del vita moderne dynamisar dynamisation dynamismo dynamismo de Bergson dynamismo de Leibniz dynamista dynamitar dynamitar un ponte dynamite dynamiteria dynamitero dynamitic dynamo dynamo a currente alternative dynamo compound dynamo de alte tension dynamo de alte voltage dynamo de basse tension dynamo de basse voltage dynamo de bicycletta dynamo de cyclomotor dynamo de excitation dynamo eolic dynamo multipolar dynamoelectric dynamogene dynamographo dynamometria dynamometric dynamometro dynamometro de absorption dynasta dynastia dynastia capetian dynastia merovingian dynastia Ming dynastia regal dynastia royal dynastic dyne dysarthria dysbarismo dyscalculia dyscalculic dyschromatopsia dyschromia dysenteria dysenteric dysfunction dysfunction gastric dysfunction stomachal dysfunctional dysgraphia dyslexia dyslexic dysmnesia dysmorphia dysorexia dyspepsia dyspeptic dysphasia dysphonia dyspnea dyspnea cardiac dyspnea expiratori dyspneic dysprosium dystrophia dystrophia congenite dystrophia muscular dystrophic dysuria dytisco